No puedo ser sólo tu amigo
by mybquest
Summary: Pensé que podría seguir con una mentira igual que tú lo hacías. No pude. ¿Acaso tu si comprendes la diferencia entre tu alma gemela y el amor de tu vida? Porque yo no. / / /Mi historia debut, pasen!
1. Introducción: Me llamo

Introducción.- Me llamo…

La vista que tengo desde aquí.

El aire que corre por mi rostro.

El sol que se esconde detrás de las nubes hacia el atardecer.

El color ahora naranja del cielo.

Es increíble cómo la gente nunca aprecia ésas imágenes imborrables y a la vez medicinales. Me gusta estar aquí sentada en la azotea del edificio en donde vivo, mi habitación está en el cuarto de los seis pisos del lugar, pero mi ventana no es suficiente; mamá me dijo que al cumplir los dieciocho no se molestaría si me quedaba con ella en casa estudiando la universidad ya que ella siempre está trabajando en sus tiendas de ropa, pero Ryuma queda a una hora veinte minutos de la Universidad Autónoma de Tokio y a mí no me gusta viajar en auto. Prefiero caminar.

Me fascina la enfermería y me inscribí para estudiarla. Creo que para ser doctor necesitas sangre muy fría, yo no soy así, al contrario me agrada estar rodeada de gente, sobre todo los mayores.

Siempre tienen algo que contarte.

Mi papá murió hace dos años. Trabajaba en bienes raíces y a mi madre le consiguió una casa en la playa justo antes de morir, en Ryuma donde ahora vive. Era muy famoso porque trabajó para muchas familias de prestigio en Japón e inclusive en América. Su nombre era Hideko Haruno, un hombre "astuto pero terco" (según mi madre). Ella se llama Sakumo, y siempre amó las flores de cerezo. Tal vez por eso mi cabello es tan rosamente llamativo. Mi papá aprovechó eso, porque el me contó una vez que la llevo a un jardín de Tokio llamado "El jardín de la armonía" que se encuentra en las montañas, creo que muy lejos de aquí.

Me encantaría que me enamoraran así, no quiero al típico príncipe cursi, ni tampoco a alguien que tenga que estar las 24 horas del día sabiendo lo que hago y con quién. Solo quiero alguien que no le tenga miedo a presentarme ante sus amigos o mejor aún, a sus padres. Que no le dé pena darme la mano al cruzar la calle en ademán de protegerme.

Igual que mi padre. Que cuando yo le sonría me dé una sonrisa de vuelta.

Ino me dijo que yo era demasiado exigente, pero aunque sea mi mejor amiga le cortaré la lengua con su rasuradora porque yo sé que existe alguien para mí.

Como que me llamo **Sakura Haruno**.


	2. Introducción 2: Me llamo

Introducción 2.- Me llamo…

Estúpido libro. No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. Dice que si deseas algo con todo tu ser, y se lo pides al universo, se realiza.

Ha!, y me lo dicen a mí que he tratado de deshacerme de mi sobreprotectora madre; apenas si me dio permiso de irme a vivir solo mientras hago la universidad y eso solo porque cumplí los dieciocho. Ella se llama Mikoto. Ha sido para mí la única mujer en mi vida y es la única que no me da pena decir que amo. No trabaja, no desde su trasplante de corazón hace dos años. Mi padre es Fugaku Uchiha dueño de una empresa automovilística llamada FUZÏON, el nombre viene de la fusión de su compañía con la de Minato Uzumaki, su amigo.

Tiene un hijo llamado Naruto. Es en extremo….bueno….es rubio y…llamativo…..no hallo otra manera de describirlo sin ofender a un niño, el…simplemente es…. Un dobe, ¡sí! El es dobe.

Lo odiaba; lo conocí cuando teníamos apenas doce años en un edifico de la empresa y recuerdo que él me metió en problemas. Luego tuve que pasar junto a él la secundaria porque era como un maldito chicle; y ni se diga la preparatoria, mejor no quiero recordar cuantas veces me hizo saltar las clases sólo para jugar Futbol.

Pero me salvó. Aquel día en el que salíamos de la práctica de Fut yo quise acortar camino en el callejón y esos dos idiotas se me acercaron con una navaja. Lo último que supe fue que los hombres corrieron y Naruto estaba tirado frente a mí desangrado y sonriendo; ésa estúpida sonrisa que decía "te lo dije"…..el simplemente es mi mejor amigo.

Mañana comienzan las clases y espero que el dobe no haya elegido la misma carrera que yo, quiero estudiar medicina y seguramente mi padre se lo dijo. Es mi mejor amigo, pero no soy niñero y la carrera es muy pesada de por si.

También me gustaría encontrar una distracción. El dobe me dijo que me conseguiría una chica, pero si así como se equivoca de calcetines elije novias, no gracias. A mi padre le urge que me case, según él eso me llevaría a atraer la atención de los medios y a la vez más ganancias a la empresa, pero yo no me voy a lo seguro. Yo quiero alguien como mi madre. Alguien que sepa exactamente lo que quiere y que no necesite de nadie más para vivir mas que del cariño de su familia y de ella. Alguien que me no sonría por obligación, sino porque me ame.

Naruto me dijo que para ser un Uchiha, era muy cursi, claro que después de eso le dejé un protuberante chichón en su cabeza, pero yo no soy como mi padre, yo buscare de alguna manera tener una buena razón para vivir; así me gaste toda la herencia que por derecho me pertenece en viajar por el mundo, lo haré, porque si algo he aprendido es que la peor soledad del mundo es hacerte amigo de ella. Te encontraré.

Como que me llamo **Sasuke Uchiha.**


	3. ¿Porqué no?

Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 27 - Published: 08-10-12 - Updated: 04-27-13

id:8414934

¡Hey! Es mi primer fic y estoy algo nerviosa porque no tengo idea de cómo progresaré, así que no sean tan duros conmigo :)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimito...y blabla se saben el resto.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sakura's Pov**

El celular decía 6:15am. Me puse de pie y camine a través de todas las cajas de mudanza para llegar al baño y peinarme, me hice una coleta alta porque mi cabello es largo, me lavé los dientes y la cara y regresé a mi cuarto para terminar. Me puse un pantalón negro de mezclilla entubado, unos zapatos negros sencillos y una blusa blanca de tela holgada y mangas a los codos. Nunca me ha gustado verme muy ceñida todo el tiempo, me veo bien, pero prefiero la comodidad.

Ya una afuera del edificio, preferí no tomar el carro para conocer la ciudad, caminé recordando las calles por las que tenía que pasar que eran aproximadamente siete u ocho así que no tarde más de quince minutos en llegar.

.

.

6:51am

Llegué al portón de la Universidad que por cierto era gigantesca, entré y logré divisar desde allí el enorme estadio de Futbol. Ví algunas señales que eran para alumnos de nuevo ingreso y de pronto ya estaba en la dirección al lado de todos los alumnos buscando en la pizarra su primera clase.

_Licenciatura en Enfermería Salón 24 Prácticas de P. A._

Con que primeros auxilios ¿eh? Era una buena forma de empe…

-¡Sakura!-

¿Qué dem…¿Ino?

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó la rubia abrazándome. Fué mi amiga desde secundaria y tengo que decir que antes era de lo peor–Oh por Dios te extrañé demasiado- me soltó y me sonrió, a lo que reaccioné y la volví a abrazar.

-Yo también Ino- le respondí y la solté- ¿Hacia dónde vas ahora?-

-Ahhh, si te contara- dijo ella- Sabes cuánto me gusta la medicina, pero no logré entrar y me ofrecieron estomatología…¡puack! Ni en mis más grandes sueños, así que mi padre logro hacer que me inscribieran en enfermería- cierto, su padre es doctor y fué gobernador de Ryuma en donde todavía viven nuestros padres.

-¿En serio?- pregunté asombrada- Entonces…- la tomé del brazo y salí corriendo a el dichoso salón.

-¡Oye!-

-Tenemos que llegar a escoger buen asiento- le dije riendo y accedió.

Entramos al salón, que era de gradas en vez de bancas y una plataforma al frente, por lo que todos estaríamos prácticamente sentados en el mismo lugar; había ya unos veinte alumnos, algunos apartados y otros en grupitos, optamos por sentarnos en la segunda grada, donde no éramos muy obvias.

Esa clase fue interesante, sobre todo porque fue la jefa de enfermeras del hospital universitario la que nos la dio. Es una mujer, como diría, ¿temible? Jaja, por lo menos en esa hora regañó a la mitad del salón por no poner atención. Si, es la profesora Tsunade. Creo que ya encontré mi inspiración.

Esa misma hora nos dieron nuestro número de casillero, que se encontraban en los pasillos; a la segunda hora nos dieron quince minutos para guardar nuestras cosas y en el camino vimos a una chica de la clase que parecía perdida, miré a Ino y asentimos.

-Disculpa…-le dijo Ino a la pelinegra y ella se exaltó tanto que podría jurar que gritó.

-Ahm..eh..¿si?-dijo viéndome y quedé reflejada ante sus ojos grises.

-Hola, soy Sakura y ella es Ino, te ves perdida y pensamos en venir a ayudarte-le dije sonriendo.

-Oh, creo que si se nota- murmuró a lo bajo pero luego se enderezó –La verdad s-sí estoy perdida, no encuentro mi casillero- dijo mostrándonos su papelito

-¡Vaya! 514- dijo Ino -Yo tengo el 518 y Sakura el 517, eso es bueno ¿no?-

-Pues vamos- les dije apresurando el paso

-Mi nombre es Hinata –dijo la chica mientras caminábamos– gracias por salvarme-.

Llegamos y colocamos las cosas dentro, dejando los bolsos casi vacíos y avanzamos al siguiente salón que sí tenía bancas individuales; la clase era de cálculo y estaba a cargo de la profesora Anko.

La tercera clase fue Anatomía, de el profesor Kakashi Hatake, un hombre alto como de unos veintinueve años y apuesto, pero con una máscara cubriendo su boca, claro que hicieron bromas sobre él pero creo que será mas divertido descubrir porqué la usa.

-Ahhhhhh…- suspiro Ino ya una vez fuera del salón

-¿Tienes la hora Sakura?- preguntó Hinata

-Uhmm, son las 10 apenas- le dije bostezando –Es hora del receso si no me equivoco-

Asintió y bajamos las escaleras en dirección a la cafetería.

Compramos algo de comer y pensamos en donde ir a sentarnos; como vimos a mucha gente en el comedor preferimos salir a las bancas que están en el jardín, que por cierto era hermoso y tenía bastante sombra.

-¡HINATA!- gritó un chico rubio acercándose a paso rápido

-¿N-naruto?- pregunto ella girándose

-Oh Dios, es bueno verte aquí, no te pude localizar este verano así que los chicos y yo…-

-Ah, e-ellas son Ino y Sakura, están conmigo en enfermería-

-Hola- dijimos al unísono.

-Enfermería eh- dijo él sentándose junto a Hinata y frente a nosotros –Yo quería esa licenciatura pero el teme se sintió muy solitario y terminó rogandome que estudiara medicina-

-Naruto, n-no lo llames así, además tu fuiste el que le pidió que entrara contigo a enfermeria- dijo Hinata

Ino se rió por lo bajo -¿El Teme?-

-C-creo que es mejor que lo ignores, n-no es bueno llamar a nadie así, y menos a Sasuke ya que se podría enfadar- dijo Hinata mordiendo su sándwich

-Espera- dijo Ino -¿Tú eres Naruto?- dijo sorprendida a lo que él sonrió –¡Uzumaki! ¿Entonces hablas de Sasuke Uchiha cierto? Ah, como lo amo, es todo un dios ¡Ustedes son los de la compañía!-

Vaya, creo que ya comprendí –Fuzïon, si no me perdí de algo- dije también alumbrada y el asintió.

-Es un poco vergonzoso que la gente haga eso cuando nos conoce- murmuro tomando la manzana de Hinata

-Sí, no me lo imagino- dije suspirando –además, he visto a ese chico en revistas y estás exagerando-

-Aquí estás- dijo una chica detrás de Naruto –dejaste tu bandeja sola en el comedor, hola Hina- le colocó su lonche frente a él y nos miró –Tengo que irme, soy Tenten, de Medicina-

-Mucho gusto, somos de enfermería, soy Ino-

-Sakura- respondí y comencé a desenvolver mi hamburguesa (por fin xD)….

-Ya mejor quédate -Rayos. ¿Más gente? Esta vez era un chico de pelo largo y negro con unos ojos realmente conocidos –Temari y Gaara querían venir aquí- dijo haciendo que todos se corrieran hasta la orilla de la banca, ya que otros venían a sentarse también.

-¡DIOS MÍO! ¡QUE ME DAS DE COMER QUE ME HACES VER FLORES!-

-¡LEE!- gritaron los otros chicos

-_Disculpaaa_…..-

-¡Ah!- sentí un escalofrío ya que ese chico cejudo me susurró en el oído –¡Oye!-

-Eres la flor más bella que he visto, con el cabello mas excéntrico y los ojos mas llenos de vida y con la piel más perfecta y con la voz mas perfecta…-

-Me estás asustando-

-…que he visto en mi vida…-dijo suspirando y de repente se hincó tomando mi mano -Soy Rock Lee, y serás mi novia- ¡CHAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Bueno verás…yo…- tomé su mano y la retiré- aprecio mucho ésas cosas que dices de mí, pero temo que no estoy interesada-.

-Y eso se llama ser inteligente- me dijo el chico de pelo rojo

-Me parece que es la 38-

-¿Qué?- pregunté girando mi cabeza ya que no era la misma voz; desearía no haberlo hecho, ¿alguna vez haz sentido lo que es ver a una celebridad en persona? Porque creo que eso sentí cuando ví a el mismísimo chico de pelo negro tan famoso del que hace un minuto estábamos hablando. Quedé pasmada tratando de ocultarlo.

-Creo que es el número de chicas que hasta ahora han rechazado a Lee- dijo ahora mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa de lado. No aguanté su mirada y me giré lo más rápido que pude para ahora seguir comiendo.

-Sasuke, justo estábamos hablando de ti- dijo Naruto.

-Cosas malas de seguro- dijo sentándose en la orilla a un lado de Ino.

-Como crees…mira, ellas son Ino y Sakura- dijo Naruto y yo simplemente no pude mirarlo- ah, por cierto, ellos son Sasuke, Temari y Gaara son hermanos, el es Shikamaru – el chico estaba dormido- y él es Neji, primo de Hinata- con razón esos ojos…

-¿Tú eres Sasuke?- preguntó Ino –Me da gusto conocerte, supe que estabas en Medicina-

-Creo que el dobe no pudo guardarse los chismes el primer día- contestó burlándose

-¡Oye!- dijo Naruto –Yo no dije nada, ella se dio cuenta sola-

Después de eso empezaron a hacer chistes, e inclusive Ino congenió con ellos, creo que yo era más bien la más nerda del grupito, claro…excluyendo al chico raro-aburrido y a el de el peinado de cazuela que aún estaba deprimido por mi rechazo.

El receso era de exactamente una hora (¡BENDITO SEA!) y faltaban todavía veinte minutos, por lo que decidí pararme a tirar la basura y dejar la bandeja para de paso estirarme. Me puse de pié y llegue a el comedor, dejando la bandeja en su lugar pero al voltearme choque con un tipo alto, no pude ver su rostro hasta que se agachó un poco.

-¡Lo lamento!- dijo él- ¡que pena en verdad! ¿estás bien?- era casi igual a el Uchiha, pero su pelo negro era corto y sus ojos no eran penetradores, daban una sensación cálida.

-Ahhh, si, no te preocupes no fue gran cosa- le respondí con una leve sonrisa –soy un poco torpe y siempre me pasan estas cosas-

-¿En serio? Yo creo que he conocido al 80% de mis amigos de esta forma –dijo y ambos sonreímos. Creo que ambos quedamos callados unos segundos hasta que me estrechó su mano –Lo siento, mi nombre es Sai-

-Soy Sakura- le di mi mano y me sonrió de nuevo

-Sai- lo llamó un chico regordete lejos de nosotros

-Ah si, ya voy- dijo en voz alta- lo lamento de nuevo, creo que me gustaría quedarme a charlar contigo pero me están esperando, así que te veré luego-

-Ya te dije no hay problema- le devolví una sonrisa y nos dimos la vuelta.

-¡Sakura!- gritó ya un poco más lejos de mí, a lo que volteé -…..mejor te digo luego- se sonrojó y se giró caminando torpemente.

Al llegar con Ino de nuevo los chicos ya habían terminado de desayunar y se estaban poniendo de pie.

-Sasuke- dijo Ino – nos toca clase con un tal Kabuto ¿sabes donde es?- vaya, Ino de verdad quería llamar su atención

-Claro- ¡Y EL OTRO BOBO QUE LE HACE CASO! –en el segundo piso, salón 27- Vaya, si este chico cae en las redes de Ino no sobrevive, es mi amiga pero no tiene idea de lo que es el amor.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Naruto en medio de mi debate interno

-Que- le dije al verlo caminar junto a mí detrás de los demás

Se volteó al frente y se sonrojó –tienes unos ojos hermosos- ….bueno…..eso no me lo esperaba.

-G-gracias- le conteste ahora yo demasiado roja –no quiero sonar grosera pero, ¿a que vino eso?-

-Ah, yo, solo...- dio un largo suspiro y rehizo su postura, tanto que recupero su alegría y podría jurar me miró como el Uchiha –quiero invitarte a salir hoy al terminar las clases-

-¿Hoy?- le pregunte algo nerviosa –es algo pronto-

-¡Ah…no me malentiendas! Jeje- puso su mano en su nuca –solo como amigos- me miró y puso su mano en mi hombro –en verdad quiero conocerte, tienes una buena vibra. Además todos irán con nosotros- dijo viendo al frente -¡hey Sasuke!- dijo gritándole al Uchiha –Tu vendrás ¿cierto?- el Uchiha volteó e hizo una pequeña mueca

–Supongo, ya que tu invitaste al estorbo- ¿me acaba de llamar estorbo? Bueno, es el primer día de clases, pero él acaba de empezar una guerra.

Las siguientes cuatro horas fueron aburridas, es decir, la de química fue muy buena pero de ahí en adelante ¡uf! Salimos del último salón y en seguida de bajar las escaleras Shikamaru y Naruto estaban buscándonos.

-Miren, desde aquí veo a la chica cosplay- dijo Shikamaru y él miró

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Ino. Solo bastó con que señalara mi cabello para darme cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

Y solo basto un zape en su cabeza para callarlo.

-Creo que debo agradecerte- dijo Naruto –nunca nadie lo habría hecho callar- solo atiné a mirar al chichón Shikamaru.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hinata

-Quedaron en que iríamos a la plaza comercial de Tokuma, los restaurantes se llenan mucho a las tres de la tarde así que hay que apresurarnos- dijo Naruto

-Esa plaza es algo cara- le dije mientras comenzábamos a avanzar

-Por eso no te preocupes, nosotros invitamos-

.

Llegamos al estacionamiento en donde ya estaban los demás esperándonos afuera de tres coches, uno gris convertible, un mercedes rojo sencillo y un Corvette negro, Naruto caminó hasta el gris y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto –Sakura, Hinata, vengan conmigo, Ino puede ir con Sasuke si quiere- lo último lo dijo sabiendo lo que Ino se traía, y claro que obedeció; en el carro además de ellos iban Shikamaru y Gaara, en el rojo Neji, Tenten y Lee y con nosotros iba Temari.

-N-naruto ¿puedes pones el techo?- preguntó Hinata antes de cruzar la carretera

-Neeeee en verdad no quiero, pero todo sea porque luego no parezcan brujas- después de eso el techo del carro se desplazo y prendió el aire acondicionado.

-Oigan siempre he querido preguntarles algo a las enfermeras- dijo Temari - ¿Por qué ésa carrera y no otra? Es decir, no se ofendan, pero los médicos deben tener sangre fría, y ven a los enfermeros como nanas- miré a Hinata a un lado mío, y luego a Temari.

-Pues nosotras sabemos exactamente que la mayoría nos ven así, pero no nos importa si los médicos gastan su tiempo poniéndonos apodos en vez de salvar vidas- Temari sonrió –Además- dijo Hinata –Las enfermeras se hicieron porque claramente los médicos no pueden hacer todo solos y necesitan a alguien para seguir, así que más que burlas, un buen doctor sabría dar órdenes y agradecer-

-Yo no lo veo de esa forma- dijo Naruto mientras manejaba –es decir, yo sé que su trabajo es importante pero ustedes congenian mucho con el paciente y yo creo que si para un medico es difícil perder a uno, para ustedes debe serlo aún más- hubo un silencio unos segundos –se supone que uno debe actuar como si la nada cuando un paciente muere porque sucederá todo el tiempo, así que chicas, ustedes son la de la sangre fría- ok, ese fue un buen punto, y nunca pensé que escucharía a Naruto decir algo con ésas hipótesis. Yo creo que nadie lo esperaba porque estuvimos así hasta que llegamos a la plaza; era un edificio gigantesco y en la parte de un lado del estacionamiento estaba un café que había escuchado es de los más buenos aquí, el Long De Bleu.

Bajamos y en seguida llegaron los otros carros que se estacionaron justo a un lado de nosotros. Al salir los chicos del coche negro, me sorprendí al ver una melena roja y unos lentes moviéndose del asiento del copiloto e Ino iba saliendo por detrás con decepción, la chica se acercó del brazo de Sasuke mientras él sólo miraba a Naruto.

Solo seguí al resto, que iban directamente a la entrada y pasamos por muchas tiendas de lujo, además de tiendas deportivas, subimos al elevador y llegamos al quinto y último piso en donde estaban los restaurantes, claro yo iba casi en dirección a los de comida rápida pero dieron vuelta hacia una puerta y me dí cuenta de que no era un balcón, era algo así como una terraza donde había mesas redondas con unas sombrillas que lucían elegantes y en la orilla se encontraba el restaurante, Sun juro que era como de los de película.

-Sakura, nos sentaremos cuatro en esta mesa- me dijo Ino al ver que yo estaba embobada- tú y yo con Naruto y Hina-

-Claro- dije contenta. En otra mesa estaban Sasuke y la chica de pelo llamativo y en otra Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Neji y Tenten –oye- le dije a Naruto al sentarme –no nos presentaron a esa chica- la miré y él comprendió.

-Ah, es que ella, era vecina de nosotros- dijo frunciendo el ceño –yo casi no la había visto hasta hoy, pero me parece que trae algo con Sasuke- llegó el mesero y puso unos menús en la mesa.

Había platillos extravagantes, pero por suerte también tenían comida asiática como sushi, Kimchi y occidentales como cremas, ensaladas y hasta hamburguesas. Pedí Kimchi pues a mí me encanta, y los demás pidieron sushi y hamburguesas.

-Sakura- dijo Naruto mientras Hinata e Ino platicaban –¿vives lejos de aquí?-

-Pues mi casa está como a treinta minutos de aquí- le dije comenzando a comer

-Y no tienes carro ¿cierto? Si quieres yo puedo pasar por ti en las mañanas- me reí un poco

-Sí, si tengo- puso cara de vergüenza –me agrada más caminar, además mi casa no está muy lejos de la uni- le sonreí –pero te lo agradezco-

-Vaya- dijo bajando la vista –eres todo un misterio– me sonrojé un poco

Estuvimos platicando un rato, hasta que me dí cuenta de que el sol estaba bajando.

-Ay no- suspiré buscando mi celular casi de piedra, ya eran las cinco –Ino- dije en voz baja capturando su atención –tengo que llegar a las cinco y media a dejar el dinero de mi renta o me matarán –volteó a ver a Naruto

-¿Puedes llevar a Sakura a su departamento?- preguntó Ino –Tiene que estar allí antes de la media- antes de que pudiera responder, escuché una voz por detrás de mí

-Yo te llevo- me di la vuelta y era el Uchiha –tengo que irme también- miré a Naruto que estaba esperando indeciso, la verdad no quería ir con él pues fue muy grosero esta mañana, pero no quería ser ahora yo la grosera -está bien, los veo mañana- les dije a todos parándome y se despidieron de mí, pero ya no ví a la pelirroja sentada.

En el camino tomó mi bolso y mi abrigo, cosa que me sorprendió y él lo noto, porque solo atinó a reír –No te preocupes, yo lo llevo- seguimos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento y me abrió la puerta del coche, tardé un poco en subir porque nadie había sido así antes conmigo. Se subió y prendió el coche, se enderezó y después de unos segundos habló.

–Te ves molesta- me miró calculadoramente –dime dónde vives-

-Calle Fukujima 5ta avenida, es en el edificio Kobu- lo miré seria -pasando el…

-Puente del lago Wuk, ya lo sé- dijo arrancando

-Y tú eres un poco grosero- le dijo un momento después y el sonrió, dejando ver una perfecta dentadura, ¿Qué faltaba en él que no fuera tan perfecto?

-No serías la primera en decírmelo, pero al menos me gustaría saber porque lo dices- ¿Es o se hace?

-Tengo que llegar en media hora o antes, es urgente- le dije tratando de olvidarlo

-Debería agradecerte, por cierto- dijo viendo al frente –quería encontrar una manera de salir de ese holocausto-

-¿Holocausto?- dije extrañada –¿tanto así odias a tus amigos?

-No hablo de ellos- entonces de mí –Hablo de Karin- oh, supongo que era esa chica

-Cierto, Naruto la invitó- dije algo apenada –tengo que disculparme, pensé que el estorbo era yo-

-¿Estorbo?- dijo pensando un momento –Oh, lo de esta mañana, lamento si lo pensaste así-

-¿Y qué te hace decir eso sobre ella? Digo, si confías en decírmelo- me miró y suavizó su mirada

-Ella fué vecina mía cuando vivimos en Ryuma, en las colinas- no me imaginaba que el viviera allí, aunque ésas colinas son para gente de dinero –siempre jugábamos juntos con el dobe, pero después de que entramos a la secundaria se encaprichó conmigo y luego de eso me mudé-.

-Y la acabas de volver a ver- dije tratando de seguir su historia

-No exactamente, tuve que seguir en contacto con su familia por medio de cenas y celebraciones porque se supone que me casaré con ella-...WTF...OK...eso no lo veía venir –aunque ella está encantada con eso... ¿Sorprendida?- dijo mirándome –mi padre espera que me case con la hija del dueño de la empresa Niboshi-

-Entonces es uno de esos matrimonios arreglados ¿cierto? parece de película- dije mirando al frente

Él asintió –si se juntan, será el mejor de los tratos que se hayan hecho, hablo de millones y posiblemente billones de dólares; para evitar futuros riesgos la única manera de sellar el pacto era un trato permanente, el matrimonio-

-Ósea que ustedes son la garantía- dije algo asombrada –eso es cruel- el me miró sin entender lo último –lo que quiero decir es que en vez de sacrificar su pellejo ponen en juego la felicidad de sus hijos y no es justo-

-Él me ha dado todo lo que tengo, además, es la única manera de que no me exilie de la familia-

-Así que prefieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que no soportas solo por unos milloncitos, en vez de vivir por tu cuenta y estar feliz- él frunció el ceño

-Lo haces ver muy sencillo, pero al menos captas la idea-

Después de unos minutos se aligero el ambiente y habló –Sabes, me siento raro contándote esto, apenas si recuerdo tu nombre-

-No te preocupes, yo no diré nada si así lo quieres-

-No importa, los medios ya lo saben, solo esperan a que sea oficial- me dijo regresando la vista al frente

–Naruto sospecha que algo pasa- el me miró e hizo muecas a lo que atiné a reírme –y supongo que tu no le has dicho lo del matrimonio-

-El es mi único amigo, el único que no me ha traicionado pero no deja de meterse en mi vida y si le cuento eso, me dirá lo mismo que tú me dijiste pero él tratará de hacer lo imposible para evitar que me case-

Ví hacia el frente y suspire –no te puedo decirte que no te cases porque no te conozco y no entiendo cómo te sientes, pero sé que si Naruto se opone no debe ser por otra cosa más que porque se preocupa por ti- el quitó todo rastro de sentimiento en su cara y luego sonrió levemente. El resto del camino siguió en silencio.

Se bajó rápido del carro y abrió mi puerta, eran por suerte las cinco con veinte minutos y podría dejar el dinero a tiempo

-Gracias por traerme- le dije ya frente a él, nunca había notado su estatura, era más o menos de una cabeza más que yo –y….espero que me invites a la boda- le dije riendo un poco, él también lo hizo.

-Creo que lo haré- dijo y dio la vuelta, yo hice lo mismo

-Sakura- dijo antes de que yo entrara al edificio –¿Cómo es que tu no me contaste absolutamente nada de ti y tu sabes ahora la tercera parte de mi vida?-

-No tengo idea- le dije un momento después –creo que Naruto me llamó "misterio"-

El sonrió y se acercó hasta donde estaba. Por un segundo pensé que iba a decir algo, pero solo titubeó y bajó su cabeza al suelo rendido –me gustaría platicar mañana contigo-

-…¿platicar?...- ¿eso era tan difícil de decir?

-Suena raro, lo sé, y más de alguien ya comprometido, pero necesito saber que alguien comprende cómo me siento sin perder dignidad en el intento- dijo más relajado -y tú tienes algo que me tranquiliza-

Bueno, para ser exactos, era algo raro que tan sólo con medio día de conocer a alguien ya le tuviera confianza, pero al menos yo no tenía nada que perder -Claro- le dije sonriendo –tengo que irme, así que mañana te veo- me despedí con la mano y el asintió con la cabeza. Caminé al cuarto del casero, un hombre de unos 50 llamado Jiraiya para pagarle su dinero.

-Hey niña- me dijo cuando ya estaba por subir el elevador –ten cuidado, que yo sepa, ese joven está por casarse- cerró la puerta rápidamente

-Pero yo no…ahhhh- no tendría caso estar discutiendo, al parecer Sasuke era más conocido de lo que creía. Yo sólo quería hacer amigos y é es buen candidato. No veía porqué no pudiera serlo.


	4. ¿Estoy comenzando a enamorarme?

¡Hola! Dando lata de nuevo xD, bueno, les traigo una actualización, fué lo mejor que se me ocurrió pero esque no tengo una historia base de dónde sacar esta, asi que todo se me ocurre en el momento. Yo creo que hare una actualización por semana los fines de semana, es más facil para mí sobre todo porque tengo que estudiar un libro gigantesco que me dieron en ciencias de la salud. No los molesto mas. Chao :)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimito...y blabla se saben el resto.

Sakura´s pov

En verdad que me podría morir de clase de Tsunade es la única que creo que vale la pena tomar así que agradezco que los martes toquen dos horas con ella, pero claramente el maestro Gai me arruinó la mañana con la clase de idiomas, es demasiado fácil para mí y tengo que sufrir la lectura de poemas en inglés.

_…. I keep listening to every word you say, ¡so why you don´t hear me!..._

Pfffffff. Hablaba demasiado. Miré mi reloj de mano, uno sencillo de cuero rosa pálido que por cierto ayer no traía conmigo (fue regalo de mi padre) y todavía quedaban cinco minutos de tortura. Miré el cielo a través de la ventana y más abajo los edificios de la ciudad. Mmmmmmm, me gustaría conocer la ciudad.

-_Ino-_ le susurre a Ino que estaba dormida y literalmente babeando sobre el libro -_Ino- _le dije ahora moviendo su hombro –_Ino, quiero conocer la ciudad y creo que tu…-_ se levantó viendo con el ceño fruncido el libro mojado, tomó una página y la volteó y se volvió a recostar –Olvídalo-.

-Ahhh, estoy más que alegre ahora- dijo Ino, ya cuando estábamos en las bancas con Hinata comiendo el almuerzo –pensé que esto de la universidad sería pesado, pero creo que voy muy bien- levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Ino, dormiste toda la tercera hora y déjame decirte que en los exámenes me sentaré lejos de ti para que se te quite la maña- le dije y ella sólo hizo un puchero

-Ay ya, ya entendí- dijo Ino destapando su jugo –pero bueno, cambiando de tema ¿qué tanto platicaste ayer con Sasuke?- las dos me miraron con atención –porque han de haber sido los veinte minutos más interesantes de tu vida-

Recordé que nadie sabía lo del compromiso del Uchiha y decidí que no lo diría –pues prácticamente fueron cosas de la carrera, de mis padres y ese tipo de cosas, la verdad nada interesante- Ino entrecerró los ojos como diciendo "no te creo", la miré y le sonreí divertida –pero la pelirroja es su novia- bueno, al menos no dije lo del…

-¡YA LO SABÍAAAAAA!- dijo Ino más que exaltada –ayer en el auto la chica fue muy amable con todos pero Sasuke no decía palabra y media, inclusive parecía evitar mirarla y solo hablaba con Naruto de sus prácticas-

-Tal vez estaba molesto con ella- dudó Hinata; me quedé callada porque no me sentía a gusto omitiendo algo tan importante, mamá suele decir que la omisión es mentira.

Cinco minutos antes de que el timbre sonara, nos levantamos para guardar las bandejas y justamente pasamos casi a un lado de donde estaban sentados Neji y los demás, Ino le habló a Temari y todos voltearon

-¡Hinata!- llamó Naruto e inmediatamente sentí la mirada de Sasuke en mí, quien me hizo un pequeño saludo con su mano y comenzamos a acercarnos.

-¿Sakura?- escuché detrás de mí al voltear pude ver a Sai -¿me recuerdas?- me reí un poco

-Claro- le dije y el sonrió algo aliviado

-Oh, eso es bueno, yo no tengo buen historial con las mujeres, por lo general huyen asustadas cuando me ven de cerca– se miró sus manos –creo que es porque parezco fantasma- susurró y de nuevo me miró pero algo más serio –oye, ¿te molestaría si te invito este sábado a la feria de Ryuma?-

-Oh, la feria - recordé de inmediato que Ino y yo ya habíamos planeado ir, todos los años íbamos juntas pero esta vez iríamos a la inauguración porque queríamos ver los fuegos artificiales– la verdad yo ya alboroté a mi amiga y me sentiría mal al decirle que siempre no iré con ella- le dije apenada y de seguro él lo estaba más.

-¿Otra vez metí la pata cierto?- le sonreí y dió un gran respiro –bueno, que se le puede hacer, por lo menos sabré que estarás pasándotela bien- timbraron y todos empezaban a caminar a sus casilleros –bien, creo que tenemos que irnos o te meteré en problemas- se me acercó y me sorprendí cuando sentí sus labios por un segundo en mejilla –hasta luego- se dió la vuelta y yo me quedé estática un momento, sentí que mi corazón latía más de lo que estoy acostumbrada, creo que además de eso me dí cuenta de que Sai me estaba gustando.

Cuando me dí la vuelta Ino y los demás ya no estaban allí así que tuve que correr a los casilleros; guardé algunos libros y visualicé en las escaleras a Hinata, quien subía para la clase de biología.

Salimos exactamente a las tres de la tarde y Naruto se ofreció a llevarnos, pero yo quería conocer la ciudad y les dije que iría a mi departamento caminando así que me despedí de ellos y caminé por toda la acera hasta cruzar la cuadra, donde comenzaban algunos locales de ropa económica pero muy bonita.

Decidí ir más al centro de la ciudad porque allí hay lugares aún más baratos; caminé cerca de un distribuidor de celulares muy grande, en verdad necesitaba un celular nuevo por lo que entré para ver precios; ví algunos muy sofisticados y algunos otros un poco mejores que el mío, pero eso sí, muy accesibles.  
Salí de allí para ver otra tienda a la que no me pude resistir, lo que ví fue un kimono color morado con muchísimos bordados en negro, blanco y rosa que era justo lo que necesitaba para la feria, el único problema era que estaba abarrotado de gente pero una chica me atendió muy rápido.

-Bienvenida, ¿se le ofrece algo en especial?-

-Ese kimono- le dije señalando el del aparador, la chica caminó hacia el aparador pero al ver que alguien ya lo estaba sacando del maniquí regresó

-Lo lamento mucho, pero alguien ya lo escogió señorita-

-Ay noooo- me dije a mí misma en voz baja- ¿y no tiene otros?-

-No en el mismo modelo, cada uno es hecho a mano y con estilos diferentes-

-Demonios, ¿pero quién se lo llevo?- me dije curiosa buscando a la mal….. a la suertuda y me sorprendí al ver a alguien de cabello negro muy familiar voltear a verme con la prenda en mano

-Hola Sakura- me dijo con media sonrisa

-¿Sasuke?-


	5. El más raro y dulce chico

Sakura's pov

-¿Sasuke?- ¿qué hacía el allí? Lo vi caminar hacia mí atravesando el gentío.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó ya una vez delante de mí

-. . . ¬¬ . . . ¿Yo?- le respondí irónica –más bien, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-

Él atinó a reír –Vine porque mi madre me sugirió invitar a Karin a la feria de Ryuma-me mostró el kimono en sus manos–y me obligó a comprarle un kimono, solo tomé el primero que ví-.

-Estoy segura de que le encantará- le dije tocando la suave tela de la prenda

-¿En verdad?-

-¿Si te digo que yo iba a comprar el mismo kimono me creerás?- me miró sorprendido y por primera vez lo escuché soltar una carcajada –No te burles- le reproché golpeando levemente su hombro.

-Lo lamento- dijo un poco más calmado –toma- me alzó el traje

-¡No!- le dije sorprendida –tú lo viste primero, además yo puedo buscar otro- se quedó callado un momento, claramente no convencido tomó mis manos con una suya y me dio el kimono -¿Qué..-

-Entonces te lo regalo- me dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es de mal gusto rechazar un regalo-

-Señorita, ¿lo envuelvo?- preguntó una de las empleadas y yo no sabía si aceptar la prenda

-Sí por favor, póngalo a la cuenta de mi madre- respondió Sasuke al ver que yo no reaccionaba y la joven se llevó el kimono al mostrador

-Ah…uhm…yo, bueno, gracias- le dije rendida y él llamó a otra empleada

-¿Dígame, joven Uchiha?-

-Necesito que me lleve con la diseñadora-

-Claro, venga conmigo- la empleada avanzó y Sasuke me empujó suavemente por la espalda guiándome hasta el final de un pasillo, en donde abrió una puerta y nos hizo pasar –en un momento la llamo- y la muchacha salió cerrando la puerta; me giré y caminé a través del cuarto gigantesco, había bocetos de vestidos de gala e inclusive de trajes de hombre también, y más allá había maniquíes con kimonos terminados y máquinas de coser.

-Ven- me dijo Sasuke y caminé más al fondo justo frente a los maniquíes- ya que prácticamente estoy desde cero otra vez, aprovecharé que estás aquí para que elijas uno de estos kimonos para Karin- me sorprendí un poco pero miré los kimonos e inmediatamente mi instinto de compradora compulsiva se activó, me acerqué lo suficiente como para poder tocar la fina seda de los trajes y comencé a pensar en la chica de la otra vez, su color de piel, sus ojos, su cabello…

-Ése- le dije apuntando sin dudar a uno de los kimonos que estaban en medio, era color negro con adornos rojos y dorados y una caída demasiado elegante; él me miró dudoso –combina con su cabello- le dije sonriendo y en seguida llegó la diseñadora, quien por cierto tenía alrededor de 35 años y era un encanto, Nasako Hiro, si mal no lo recuerdo.

Después de platicar con ella unos minutos tomamos las compras y salimos de la todavía abarrotada tienda.

–Ufff- exclamé al pisar por fin la banqueta –al parecer irá mucha gente a la feria-

-Y por lo que veo, tú también tienes planeado ir- me dijo o más bien preguntó

-Sí, iré con Ino- le respondí mirando el reloj, ya eran las 4:52 –ay no, tengo que llegar a la casa de Hinata para la investigación de Tsunade- lo miré, quien estaba totalmente pacífico y metí el kimono a mi bolso –gracias de nuevo y nos veremos después- me despedí con mi mano y giré apresurada hacia la esquina para tomar un taxi.

-Sakura- me habló Sasuke –sube, yo te llevo- sabía que hablaba en serio cuando me abrió la puerta de su carro y solo atiné a agradecerle. No tardamos mucho en llegar, la casa de Hina estaba como a seis minutos de allí y Sasuke me contó que se conocían porque todos estaban en la misma preparatoria; cuando llegué a la casa Sasuke salió del auto y me ayudó a salir, me despedí y entre a la casa de Hina, donde ya estaba Ino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sábado, 8:15 am

-Que...flojera...ahhhh….…tengo- me quedé sentada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, a veces creo que es una maña, comencé a analizar lo que tenía que hacer….ir al supermercado, llamar a mi madre, y también la feria a las nueve.

Tenía algo de tiempo libre por lo que decidí aprovecharlo y me levanté a vestirme; una simple playera holgada de mangas largas, unos shorts desgastados y unos tenis fueron suficientes para salir, ahora el dilema era encontrar el supermercado que mi madre me había señalado cuando me trajo a Tokio.

-Dos cuadras derecho….izquierda….cinco cuadras más y derecha...-me decía a mí misma cuando finalmente pude llegar, aparqué el automóvil en el estacionamiento del supermercado que se estaba vacío y al entrar, efectivamente, sólo había unas cuantas señoras en los pasillos.

-_Leche, harina, pan tostado y mermelada (para tus antojos), tocino, jamón, desodorante, (compra unas mil botellas porque dicen que en la capital la gente no suda) ¡y compra todas las verduras que veas!...-_bueno, la lista de mi mamá era interminable pero afortunadamente encontré de todo, inclusive la nutella que tanto amo, una hora después ya estaba en casa preparando un rico omelet.

Me senté en el sillón grande de los dos que habían en la sala y puse en la tele un programa de grupos musicales en vivo, _Japan Live Music_.

_-¡Nuestra siguiente interpretación es por el trío Perfume y su nuevo sencillo Spending All My Time!- _Estaba tan atarantada con la canción y el baile que cuando terminó pude escuchar que mi prehistórico celular estaba sonando y corrí a la cocina para contestar.

-¿Diga?-

-¡Sakuuuuu! Soy Ino, estoy segura de que estás viendo lo mismo que yo y por eso no contestabas, no importa. Sólo llamo para decirte que invité a Hinata y a Naruto a ir con nosotras a la feria, y bueno el resto te lo imaginarás-

-¿Entonces los llevaré en el auto con nosotras?-

-…..creo que ahí está el dilema- eso no sonaba bien –Naruto le platicó a medio mundo e irán con él en su auto, creo que Neji también irá-

-Ino, por una vez yo quería que esto fuera algo tranquilo, sabes que mi mamá nunca nos dejaba ir solas y esta es la primera vez que nos dejaría-

-Sakura- me dijo seria –yo sé que tienes complejos de chica-solitaria-emo-suicida pero el que vayamos con ellos no significa que tu mamá estará vigilándote, además mi mamá se quedará a cenar en casa de la tuya, ahora no reproches y haremos amigos hoy. Te veo a las seis y media en tu apartamento, acuérdate que son casi dos horas de viaje y quiero dar un paseo antes de los fuegos artificiales. Te quiero-.

-Yo también- le colgué y me puse a pensar en lo que siempre me repetía cuando me rehusaba a salir con ella. Creo que tenía que dejar de ponerme a la defensiva y conocer más gente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

6:05pm

Estaba en mi cuarto colocando algo de ropa en una pequeña maleta negra, ya que el lunes habría reunión de colegiado y me quedaría en casa de mi madre con Ino, y supuse que con Hinata también. Tomé con sumo cuidado el hermoso kimono que Sasuke me había regalado y lo coloqué hasta el tope de la maleta, la cerré y alcancé una bolsa al hombro que minutos antes llené de maquillaje y mi laptop; salí hacia la sala no sin antes pegarme con una de las malditas cajas de la mudanza. Sí, se me olvidó desempacar.

Me senté en el mismo sillón y ví mi reloj, faltaban unos quince minutos; recargué mi cabeza y de la nada recordé el kimono de Karín.

_-Ojalá le guste, espero que Sasuke no le diga que yo lo escogí, eso sería desconsiderado. ¿Será que irán también con Naruto?- _Comencé a sentirme nerviosa y buscaba saber porqué -_¡Sai!...supongo que él estará allí, que horror, y yo negándole la invitación- _Me golpeaba la frente por haberle dicho a Sai semejante respuesta, él me vería no sólo con Ino sino con todos los demás y pensaría que me cae mal o algo por el estilo.

Aún me culpaba cuando el timbre sonó y suspiré tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Abrí la puerta en Ino me ayudó con las maletas; una vez bajamos, como era usual, Ino llevaba unas cinco maletas ¿De qué las llena?...no pregunten.

Ya llevábamos como unos veinte minutos de camino en la carretera cuando escuchamos que un claxon nos pitaba, fijé mi vista a través del retrovisor mientras Ino se giraba y aplaudía como loca.

-¡Son ellos!-

Me enderecé y sonreí, Ino tenía razón, se siente genial tener compañía de vez en cuando; les regresé el pitido y aceleraron para quedar a la par mía pues no había carros en el carril izquierdo.

-¡Chicas!- era Naruto en el volante en una camioneta blanca y con él iba Shikamaru y Temari-¿Qué les parece si compartimos el viaje contando historias de terror?- Shikamaru atinó a reír irónicamente y apuntó a otra camioneta gris que iba atrás, Neji nos saludo con la mano y con él iban Hinata, Rock Lee y Ten Ten, justo en ese momento otro carro se asomó y claramente divisé a Sasuke y Gaara saludándonos.

-Sakura- me dijo Ino cuando Naruto se acomodó detrás de nosotros -¿No tienes lugar para ellos en tu casa?-

-Ay no ¿Ino!- le reproché -¿Les dijiste que se quedarían con nosotras?-

-¡No! tontis, sólo a Ten Ten, Temari y Hinata-

-Nadamás- dije entrecerrando mis ojos

-Sí, la novia de Sasuke estárá en casa de sus padres y los chicos dormirán en casa de Naruto. Anda, en mi casa no hay cuartos de huéspedes y está muy orillada del pueblo, mientras que tú si tienes un cuarto con otras dos camas, podríamos juntarlas para hacer una tipo pijamada y…-

-Algo me dice que lo tenías planeado-

-Te hará bien conocer gente, además ellas conocen a el chico de pelo negro del que me contaste la otra vez así podríamos preguntarles cómo es él- No había recordado a Sai hasta que lo mencionó, me seguía sintiendo culpable y decidí cambiar el tema cosa que no duró mucho porque a mitad de la historia se quedó dormida.

-8:11- murmuré viendo el reloj de mano que traía; ya estaba oscuro cuando entramos a la ciudad e Ino apenas pudo despertarse.

-Que frío hace- la escuché susurrar y cerre las ventanas. Pasamos por un lado de la plaza principal que estaba muy vacía y sentí algo de melancolía, dos semanas se me hacían una eternidad.  
Le hice señales a Naruto de que nos veríamos después ya que ví que sus direccionales decían izquierda y atinó a levantar el pulgar con su mano; llegamos a mi casa en donde se podía ver de lejos la playa, mi madre y la de Ino salieron enseguida a recibirnos y nos ayudaron a ponernos el kimono.

-Te ves hermosa- me dijo Ino desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Tú también- ella llevaba puesto un kimono rosa con un obi dorado -estás muy elegante-

-Yo siempre- dijo viendo sus uñas y riéndose un poco

Bajamos las escaleras e inmediatamente vimos a nuestras madres tratando de quitarle la tapa a la cámara fotográfica -A ver niñas, colóquense junto a la chimenea- dijo mi mamá y el flash no se hizo esperar, creo que tampoco las lágrimas

-Nuestras nenas están creciendo, Sakumo- mencionó la mamá de Ino y no dejaban de sonreírnos.

Sonó el celular de Ino y caminamos al corredor -¿Bueno?...si ya estamos listas...pero no sabes donde vive...la dirección es Calle Nenúfar número 201...está bien aquí esperamos. Era Hinata, me dijo que no tenían tu número y que me llamaron para pasar por nosotras, no tardan- y efectivamente, en diez minutos el timbre sonó y era ella.  
Al salir vimos a los chicos todos efectivamente con sus kimonos oscuros y a TenTen, Temari y Hinata con kimonos azules. Me despedí demi madre y comenzamos a caminar a el parque más grande de Ryuma en donde se celebraba la feria. Pude ver que todos estaban platicando, Estando hasta atrás parecía un momento al que le...

-Deberías tomar una foto- . . .

-¿Sasuke?...¡es una maña tuya el interrumpir mis diálogos internos!?- me miró divertido, hace días que no veía su sonrisa

-Nunca los vas a ver caminando pacíficamente otra vez- miramos al frente y de hecho, todos se veían con porte elegante y con las manos acomodada al frente; miré a Sasuke y repasaba su atuendo, un haori negro y un hakame del mismo color todo resaltando su nívea piel -Sakura, el que me estés inspeccionando me hace sentir algo incómodo- _oh por dios, la regué_...

-Oh, l-lo siento- _la reguélareguélareguélareguéla reguélaregué -_Yo solo, ahm, te ves muy bien en kimono- traté de articular ya muy sonrojada

-Bueno, si era eso no me preocupo- sentí su mirada unos segundos en mí y luego la desvió -Tu te ves delumbrante-

-¿Deslumbrante?- eso era lo más raro que habría escuchado de un hombre

-Sí, a la luz de la luna todas las mujeres se ven bellas, pero a tí te sienta- bueno, eso era oficialmente lo mas dulce que había escuchado de un chico-

-Karin debe ser muy afortunada de tener a alguien tan cálido como tú- él rapidamente cambió su semblante a uno serio

-No dudo que ella piense diferente a tí, pero la idea de tenerla a ella a mi lado no me agrada-

-Y, bueno, ¿ella siquiera sabe que no la amas?- le pregunté en voz baja

Él sólo nego con la cabeza -Supongo que no, pero tampoco le he dado muestras de cariño-

-Y sí sabes que eso también está mal- le dije reprobatoriamente y me miró sin cambiar su seriedad -me refiero a que no le demuestras que la amas pero al mismo tiempo le das alas con lo de tu compromiso, tú te le estás entregando en bandeja de plata- frunció un poco el seño

-Lo sé- dijo secamente -pero a mí no me molesta, además mis sentimientos no son parte del trato-

-Deja de mentir- le dije y el me miró algo sorprendido por mi reacción -de alguna manera te incomoda, te pone tenso tan siquiera el hecho de hablar del tema-

-Ya te dije que no es cierto- volvió a decirme y silenció unos segundos mientras eschábamos las carcajadas de los chistesn de Naruto y Lee

-Disculpa, es que me siento tan cómoda contigo que siento que tengo derecho a regañarte- le dije algo culpable. Él tardó unos segundos en dirigirme la palabra.

-No es el hecho de pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, ya te dije que no es necesario que yo la quiera- pensó un poco sus palabras -lo que me hace sentir realmente triste es el hecho de que he escuchado a mi madre llorar en las noches lamentándose y reclamándole a mi padre mi futuro, y en las mañanas tiene que aguantarse las lágrimas en el teléfono para desearme suerte mientras mi padre no hace nada al respecto-

Ok, ahora sí no sabía que decirle, si decirle que era en verdad el más dulce de los chicos, o que sentía no poder ayudarlo -Yo, Sasuke, ¿te puedo decir algo?- asintió levemente y me dirigió la mirada -Quiero que sepas, aunque sólo tengo una semana de conocerte, bueno, que aunque no te pueda ayudar en tus decisiones, tú sabes...-

-Sakura...- tomó mi mano parándonos en el camino mientras todos los demás doblaban en una esquina -gracias-

-¿Y eso porqué?-

-Por que aunque tenga solo una semana de conocerte, eres ahora como una mejor amiga para mí. Eso de alguna forma, me hace feliz-.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

kyaaaaaa! Aquí dando lata xD

Problemas! por eso no pude subir el capi completo, ESTA SUPER CORTO, LO SE, porque esta bien viruleada la compu SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.

Ahora sí, no me comprometo más que a subir lo más rapido. DIGANME OPINIONES!

Atte.  
myBquest.


	6. De alguna forma es erróneo

Sasuke´s Pov

Pude ver su rostro claramente sonrojado, ese tono rosa que a mi tanto me gustaba provocar las pocas veces que la he visto. Era lo más cercano a que los demás no importaran.

Una semana exacta.

Tenía una semana de conocerla y ya la consideraba mi mejor amiga.

Ella sabía cosas de las que inclusive el dobe no sabía; ella era delicada con los pocos temas de conversación que teníamos pero además, siempre lograba hacerme cambiar mi punto de vista.

Supongo que así se siente tener un nuevo amigo. Hace mucho que no sentía esto. Aunque yo lo recordaba diferente…

-Gracias- de nuevo ella me trajo a la tierra de mi retardado pensamiento y como siempre, escuchar su nerviosa voz me hizo sonreír.

-¿Y ahora por qué?-

-Pues porque- bajó la cabeza jugando con sus dedos –porque tú siempre dices cosas lindas aun cuando solo es un "hola"-

-No es cierto, lo que pasa es que no me conoces bien- me miro con algo más de confianza –pero si te sientes incomoda…-

-¿Vas a ser más normal?-

-No. Simplemente te acostumbrarás- por un momento me miraba interrogante pero luego sonrió.

-Vámonos, si no los alcanzamos creerán que estamos haciendo algo indebido- me tomó de la manga del haori y apresuramos el paso hacia donde ya se veía una multitud y allí estaban Naruto y los demás

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó Hinata –pensamos que se habían perdido—

-No te preocupes- dijo Sakura –me tropecé y ya sabes cuán difícil es ponerse de pie en kimono-.

Bueno, al menos le creyeron porque hasta se rieron de ella.

-Wuau…-exclamó Naruto mientras avanzábamos entre los puestos de comida -¡RAMEN!- corrió, como era usual a uno de los puestos más grandes de comida.

-Oigan, yo no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre también- dijo Shikamaru avanzando al puesto -Si quieren al rato los alcanzo con Naruto- los demás comenzaron a discutir si nos quedábamos o no y yo escuché claramente un rugido a mi izquierda.

-¿Sakura?- me miró apenada

-L-lo siento, es que no he comido nada-

-Muchachos- dije llamando su atención –Yo acompañare a Naruto, Sakura, ¿me acompañas?-

-Si- por suerte entendió el juego -¿se quedan?- se vieron el uno al otro y terminaron accediendo –Te lo agradezco- me dijo en voz baja mientras nos sentábamos juntos.

-Oye Sasuke-, ¿dónde está tu novia?- preguntó Naruto inoportunamente con la boca llena-¿Ya cortaste con ella?

-No dobe- le respondí secamente –Ni siquiera la invoques- seguí comiendo.

-No entiendo- dijo Gaara –Si no estás a gusto con Karin, ¿qué caso tiene darle falsas esperanzas?-

Todos miraban dudosos y expectantes a mi rostro –No es exactamente un tema que deba discutir con ustedes- hicieron caras de insatisfacción mientras seguían masticando.

-Oye Temari, por cierto,-preguntó Ino -¿Conoces a un chico de la Uni de cabello negro y corto, alto, de tez super blanca?-

Temari la miró y casi escupe la comida de la risa –Creo que estás hablando de Sasuke- le lancé una mirada acusatoria –No te creas Sasu, pero Ino, ¿No sabes en qué grupo se encuentra, o en qué año?-

Ino miró a Sakura y ella encogió los hombros –No, ése es el problema-

TenTen levantó la mano – podrían estar hablando de Kiba-

Temari negó -Él es bronceado-

-¿Quién es Kiba?- preguntó Ino

-El capitán de nuestro equipo de soccer- le respondí

-Mmmmm, ¿Hay una posibilidad de que ese chico sea muy muy muuuuuuy amable?- Ino volvió a mirar a Sakura, quien asintió sonrojada -¿y guapo?- de nuevo, asintió –¿y se parece a Sasuke pero no habla en monosílabos y se llama Hiashi Sai?-

Ino y yo casi nos atragantamos y Sakura sonrió nerviosa –Sí, es él- respondió Sakura.

¡Que rayos le había hecho a Sakura para que quisiera saber de él!

_I WANNA KNOW YOUR NAME… _

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me disculpé para retirarme fuera del puesto de ramen

-¿Itachi?-

-¡HERMANITO!- me gritó al oído

-¡Ya! No hagas alboroto y dime-

-Ay, lo lamento, yo que te quiero tanto, pero bueno, la limosina va en camino, espérala afuera de la feria-

-¿Limosina? ¿No pudiste haberle dicho que se viniera en algo más llamativo, un camello tal vez?-

-Sasuke, sólo ve- me colgó el teléfono y supe que mi martirio comenzaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura's pov

Sasuke se puso de pié para contestar en privado y Temari llamó la atención de Ino

-¿Y porque quieren saber quién es él?- Ino atinó a mirarme lascivamente y todos rieron al unísono –Jaja, oye Saku, Sai era mi novio en la prepa, era un buen chico aunque sólo duramos un mes. Él va en tercer año de medicina, ¿cómo lo conociste?-

-Ah, bueno, es que una vez en la cafetería hubo un pequeñísimo incidente y bueno, ya saben, el resto es historia-

Naruto me miraba reprobatoriamente –A el teme y a mí no nos cae nada bien ese chico-

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué todavía no lo superan?- preguntó Neji con el ceño fruncido

-¡Porque el idiota de su padre no quería operar a la madre de Sasuke! ¿Cómo se supone que de la nada mantengamos una buena relación con su familia?- Naruto se veía exaltado

-¿Operar a su mamá?- le pregunté a Neji

-uhhhhhh- dio un largo suspiro –Hace cuatro años, la madre de Sasuke atravesó por una grave deficiencia cardiaca, estuvo en la lista de espera dos años enteros y justo cuando se suponía que el doctor, o sea, el padre de Sai, tenía que operarla, se negó-.

El ambiente se tornó un poco silencioso.

-Hablamos con Sai, pues lo conocimos de tanto verlo en el hospital- decía Naruto –él sabía acerca del asunto, incluso su padre le explicó que no podía iniciar el trasplante porque la madre de Sasuke podría morir en la operación. Un día, así de la nada, él llegó diciendo que no volvería a hablar con su padre nunca más, se mudó y cortó comunicación con todos-.

-Después de e-eso- siguió Hinata –solo supimos que otro doctor lo reemplazó e hicieron el trasplante pero nunca supimos de la familia Hiashi, sólo de Sai hasta hace poco-.

Parecía una familia muy atrajeada, ¿Qué podría haber pasado que obligó a Sai a hacer tal cosa? No tenía pinta de ser un chico-busca-problemas.

-En fin, Sakura, ¿te gusta Sai?- preguntó TenTen

Sentí que mis ojos se salían de sus órbitas-N-no, es-s sólo que, m-me cayó muy bien y, y nunca supe más acerca de él- TenTen y Temari sonreían malignamente y comenzaron a reir.

-Pues yo aún no te doy permiso de…-

-¡Naruto!- gritaron al unísono

-Bueno, ahora que supongo que dieron por terminada esta patética discusión- dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba- y ya que el señor Uchiha se ha decidido por no regresar, qué dicen si vamos a dar la vuelta- miré mi reloj y ya eran las 9:21, los fuegos pirotécnicos comenzaban a las diez, así que decidía acompañarlos tomando mi lugar al lado de Ino.

Atravesamos muchos puestos de lo que fuera que se le ocurría a la gente vender, y cuando pasábamos frente a uno de joyería, Neji decidió parar, o más bien se paró porque Ten Ten lo obligó a ver los corazones en donde plasman tu nombre en una mitad y la de tu pareja en la otra; al final, todos estuvieron buscando algo que comprar.

Dí media vuelta para ver otras cosas y en un pequeño puesto de accesorios tejidos pude ver unas pulseras de las que me enamoré y caminé hacia ellas.

-Disculpe, ¿Tiene éstas en color rosa y negro?-

Una señora me sonrió y estiró la mano –Tienes suerte, aquí están éstas- me dio justo las que estaba buscando, le pagué y alcé la mano para colocármelas –no querida- me habló la señora ante mi acción –son pulseras de amistad, están hechas con la intención de que le regales una de ésas a tu alma gemela, así estarán atados en las buenas y las malas-

-¿Alma gemela?- le pregunté curiosa –¿ y cómo sabré quién es esa persona?-

-Es para quien quieres en demasía, pero que ocupa un lugar reservado y pequeño en tu corazón-

Haber. _En demasía, pero que ocupa un lugar pequeño…_-Creo que aún no encuentro a esa persona, mi mejor amiga ocupa un espacio muy grande_-…y Sasuke lo está haciendo por igual…_

-Si la encuentras lo sabrás enseguida, no dudes en dársela aún si sólo tienen dos minutos de conocerse, éso les dará poder al estar juntos o separados. Suerte - me dijo y atendió a otra mujer.

Me di la vuelta algo dudosa desprendiendo la pulsera negra y guardándola en el bolso escondido del kimono mientras me colocaba la rosa y choqué (_como siempre_) inesperada y nada agraciadamente contra un hombre que parecía estar quieto.

-D-disculpe- hice una reverencia con algo de pena y golpeándome mentalmente, y para mi sorpresa la voz que vino del hombre fue lo que me temía.

-Si no me equivoco, es la segunda vez que nos pasa esto…- me enderece y miré a el chico a los ojos algo sorprendida –Hola Sakura-.

-H-hola Sai-.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke's pov

Rayos. ¿Cuánto más piensa tardar?

Miraba el reloj constantemente esperando la maldita limosina, _9:02, 9:08, 9:15._

-Que haga lo que quiera- murmuré para mí mismo y escuché un claxon por detrás. Era ella.

Salió un hombre de traje oscuro para abrir la puerta trasera, y una melena roja se hizo ver.

-Sasuke…-

-Hmp- no tenía ganas de responderle, así que fue lo que encontré cómodo decir.

La limosina arrancó y ella se acercó lentamente tomando mi brazo –Gracias por comprarme el kimono, es precioso- la miré e intenté hacer lo más parecido a una sonrisa, intentó darme un beso en la mejilla pero pude disimular –Karin, los demás están esperando-

-¿Los demás? O sea que aquí están tus amigos.- me afirmó y asentí caminando mientras ella no soltaba mi brazo –Ya era hora de que me presentaras a tus nuevos compañeros-

-Son los mismos que tú ya conoces, excepto por dos chicas que se hicieron amigas de Hinata-

-Que bien- me dijo sonriendo –me alegra que tengas más amigos que invitar a la ceremonia- paré en seco y ella se preocupó.

-Tú sabes que el tema me incomoda, así que si tú no tocas el tema yo trataré de mantenerte cerca de mí el resto de la noche- primero lució una mueca triste, pero luego me sonrió de nuevo y me tomó del brazo, aún más fuerte.

-Gracias, ahora vamos con ellos-.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura's pov

-Me dijiste que estarías con una amiga- me dijo buscando a otra persona

-Ah, si eso- me rasque nerviosa la cabeza –bueno, si vine con Ino, pero ella le comentó a otros compañeros y ahora somos un pequeño grupo que, creo que tu reconocerías- reía nerviosa y le señalé a los chicos.

Cuando regresó su mirada a mí, bajó la cabeza y se rió un poco nervioso -¿Amiga de Naruto eh?-

-…- no sabía que decirle, de seguro tenía años que no lo veía excepto por una mínima posibilidad de que se hubieran visto en la universidad, y por su expresión, creo que no lo habían hecho.

-Es un buen chico- no me miraba a los ojos, pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sai, yo en verdad no sé muy bien qué haya pasado entre ustedes, hasta hace poco me enteré de algunas cosas así que por mí no te preocupes – me miró atento –yo no te juzgaré-.

-Te agradezco eso- tomó mi mano y la besó, me puse roja como tomate intentando que no me viera la cara –me gustaría algún día decirte lo que en verdad pasó, pero prefiero primero que las cosas se arreglen con…ya sabes…-.

-Descuida- le dije restándole importancia

-¿Sakura?- me llamó Temari con una sonrisa -¡Sai! Que gusto el de verte-

-Hola Temari-

-No quiero molestarlos verdad- dijo señalando con la mirada la mano que Sai aún tenía sujeta e intenté soltarme, pero él no me dejó –pero vamos a buscar un buen lugar para mirar los fuegos artificiales y no quero que tengan problemas con los chicos así que, que dicen si nos siguen por detrás y nos vemos cuando se termine todo- Sai me miró en busca de mi afirmación y yo miré a Temari.

-Eso haremos-

-Gracias- le dijo Sai y ella asintió y dio media vuelta –Sakura-

-Dime-

-¿Te molesta que te tome de la mano? Me siento más cómodo así- me volví a percatar de la mano y negué sin contestarle –bueno, vamos- me jaló suavemente a un costado de él y avanzamos a unos diez metros de distancia de los demás.

-Es agradable encontrarte aquí- rompió el silencio después de dos minutos –vine con algunos amigos a pasar el fin de semana juntos, pero iban a ir a una fiesta y yo muero por ver los fuegos artificiales así que me quedé- igual que yo, sólo iba por los fuegos.

-¿Tú solo?-

-Bueno, llámame loco, pero algo me decía que era buena idea quedarme. Y al parecer tenía razón- me miró y sonrió haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo -¿y qué has hecho hasta ahora?-

-Mmmmm, nada- le dije algo decepcionada por lo rápido que se iba la noche y lo poco que había hecho –comimos ramen, cortesía de Naruto, y antes de encontrarte vimos un puesto de joyería en donde nos paramos a comprar y yo conseguí…- oh, oh, oh.

¿Destino? Jaja, me sentí como iluminada y paré por completo justo cuando pasábamos por un puente de madera sobre un lago, haciendo que Sai me soltara y parara también en el acto algo consternado.

-¿Se te cayó algo?-

Al contrario, había encontrado a el dueño de algo, metí mi mano dentro del bolsillo y logré sacar la otra pulsera que había comprado –Esto- le dije deshaciendo el nudo –es para ti- tomé su brazo y le coloqué la pulsera ante su divertida y curiosa mirada.

-Y esto es algo así como…¿un brazalete de la amistad?- dijo inspeccionando el presente –porque si es así, eres un caso muy raro, Sakura- bajó su brazo y le sonreí

-La señora me dijo que era…una pulsera…para las almas gemelas- me miró y parecía sorprendido, en un instante sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí y buscó la otra pulsera, que no tardó en hallar –y también dijo que se la diera a aquella persona que me diera una sensación especial sin pensarlo dos veces. Y te la doy a ti-

No imaginaba su reacción pues aún veía las pulseras y un segundo después me tomó entre sus brazos rodeándome lenta y cariñosamente –No sabes…cuánto he necesitado a alguien como tú todo este tiempo. Todo el mundo ha sido tan cruel conmigo que ya no esperaba sentir alguna bienvenida en la vida de alguien más en su corazón, te lo agradezco tanto-.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y me atrajo más a él, era tan raro ver a un hombre actuar así –No me des las gracias, sólo acepta ser mi amigo ¿de acuerdo?-

Lo solté y efectivamente su mirada era triste, coloqué mi mano en su mejilla para consolarlo y él puso una de sus manos sobre la mía manteniéndola así y cerrando los ojos –De acuerdo, te prometo que velaré por ti- abrió los ojos un poco más calmado –ahora, comenzaré por llevarte a un lugar cómodo para ver el espectáculo –tiró de mi mano y ambos reímos mientras acelerábamos el paso.

Esquivamos a unos niños que ya corrían a sentarse en el jardín de cerezos tan famoso de Ryuma, era como un parque gigantesco con un hermoso alumbrado y fuentes antiguas, logramos divisar un gran árbol que estaba completamente solo y corrimos ganándole el lugar a los pequeños que nos miraron frustrados. Me tiré en el pasto algo agitada y Sai hizo lo mismo. Nos miramos y reímos al unísono

–Pareces una niña-

-¿Yo?- le hice un puchero y cerré los ojos fingiendo enojo –bien que me seguiste el juego-.

Volteó a ver el cielo y yo procedí a hacer lo mismo. Se veía tan hermoso y pacífico. Tan sólo unos segundos después se apagaron las luces y él miró su reloj.

-9:50- mencionó y retornó su vista al cielo –Wuau, ahora si se ven todas las estrellas-

Tenía razón. Era tal vez una de las imágenes más hermosas que yo habría visto en mi vida, era incansable pasar mi vista a través de todas las estrellas.

-Cuando era un niño mi madre solía traerme aquí, yo vivo en Tokio, así que sólo hubo pocas oportunidades de venir. Mirábamos juntos las estrellas y jugábamos a hacer formas con ellas. A veces inclusive nos adueñábamos en algunas-.

-¿Se adueñaban de algunas?- le pregunté sin dejar de ver el cielo

Levantó su mano y apuntó una estrella de las más brillantes -Mira aquella estrella, ésa era mía- luego señaló otra que estaba junto a ésa –y ésa era de mi madre-.

–Pues entonces yo quiero jugar,- me reí un poco y señale otra estrella justo en medio de las suyas –ésa será mi estrella, junto a la tuya y la de tu mamá, para estar cerca de ustedes aún en el universo y fastidiarte sin cansancio- me miró divertido y asintió.

-Hace mucho que no hacía esto. No desde que ella falleció-

Mi sonrisa se borró al escuchar semejante noticia –Yo, lo lamento, no lo sabía- regresó su vista hacia arriba.

-No fue culpa de nadie, fue un accidente hace casi diez años y no es bueno lamentarse todo el tiempo- sonrió en silencio, totalmente ajeno a mi mirada y tomé su mano; se percató un segundo después y sólo apretó más el agarre, haciéndome saber que de alguna manera estaba bien.

_¡POOFFF!  
_

Un destello azulado se hizo ver en el cielo y la gente empezaba a aplaudir, para luego dejar todo en silencio mientras el cielo se dejaba alumbrar por miles de colores y formas.

-Woooooow- murmuré al ver que lanzaban los fuegos cada vez más seguido –no puedo creer que me haya perdido de esto en lo que llevo de vivir en Ryuma-.

Sai soltó una risita –te entiendo-

Dirigí mi vista hacia él, admirando los colores en su rostro y me percaté de la poca distancia que teníamos, ninguno de los dos mostraba señales de acrecentar la distancia, menos cuando él subió la mano que tenía libre para acariciar mi cabello; inconscientemente, mi mano libre tomó con fuerza y nerviosismo el haori que traía puesto acercándome a tan sólo tres centímetros de su nariz.

-Sakura…- _ay no, _pensaba,_ porqué demonios su voz suena tan arrulladora_.

No creía soportar más, así que cerré mis ojos y esperé lo que tenía pensado que él haría.

Y lo hizo.

Tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y posó sus labios delicadamente sobre los míos, haciendo presión durante unos segundos y yo coloque mi otra mano también atrayéndolo más del haori; comenzó a abrir lentamente el paso hacia mi boca y no comprendía cómo lo hacía tan tiernamente; profundizamos aún más el beso y al igual que yo se desesperó tanto que comenzamos a agitarnos, lo indeseable llegó y ambos terminamos el beso jadeando levemente con ambas frentes unidas, al abrir los ojos él aún los tenía cerrados y estaba completamente rojo. Lentamente me miró y durante un momento, ninguno supo que decir, el ruido de los cohetes aún estaba presente y yo trataba de perder mi respiración en él.

Inesperadamente me abrazó aun estando acostados y no hizo falta decir más.

Se sintió extremadamente bien, tanto que de algún modo, se sentía…

.

.

…tan equivocado.

.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_CHA CHA CHA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_

_Uff, mas temprano de lo que me imaginaba, jeje me es muy difícil alargar los episodios, pero estoy intentandolo._  
_Sin más, me despido, se cuidan._

_Atte._

_myBquest_


	7. Un regreso inesperado

Actualizando! Le daré las mas sinceras gracias a:

**_Mitchel0420 _**

**_Chris-san100_**

**DULCECITO311**

**danny**

**Elii**

**NothingHill**

por seguirme todo este corto xD tiempo.

Sin mas, no los interrumpo.

Sasuke's pov

No entiendo. ¿En verdad es ella a quien estoy viendo? Me estoy volviendo loco. No estoy celoso. Lo sé. Es simplemente que no puedo aceptar que ella esté haciendo "eso" con el idiota de Sai. ¿Qué tiene él que todo el mundo lo cataloga como el chico bueno cuando lo conocen?  
Niña ingenua. Pronto saldrá llorando de todo esto. Yo conozco al tipo. Pero tampoco puedo permitir que ella salga lastimada, solo pensar en eso me hace sentir…no lo sé…incómodo.

Estaba parado como a veinte metros de ella, pero aún así podía ver perfectamente el rostro de Sakura perfectamente acomodada en el pecho de él. No me había percatado de ellos dos pero cuando lo hice, seguramente ya se habían besado. Seguramente ellos ya eran algo más que amigos.

No es justo. Él menos que nadie merece ese derecho.

Karin estaba sentada en el pasto embobada con las luces al igual que Naruto y los demás, yo simplemente no quería sentarme. Sentía ansias y era obvio el porqué.

Después de unos cinco minutos los fuegos artificiales terminaron y las luces de los faroles se encendieron, haciendo que la gente se parara de sus lugares y caminara a disfrutar los juegos.

Disimuladamente miré a Sakura, que se ponía de pie con ayuda del retardado y comenzaron a caminar perdiéndose entre el gentío.

-¡Sasuke!-

-¡Hmp!- al parecer Lee llevaba algunos segundos llamándome

-Vamos a los juegos- me dijo Hinata a lo bajo mientras tomaban el paso.

Karin ya estaba de pie a un lado mío y me tomó de la manga capturando mi vista –Me tengo que ir a las once, así que estaba pensando que tú y yo podríamos pasar un rato solos y…-

-Primero, tú no opinas acerca de lo que tú y yo hacemos antes de…lo que se supone que tenga que pasar. Segundo- tomé sus brazos y la alejé sin mucho cuidado –estaría más que encantado que dejaras de pegarte a mí en todo momento, ¡mujer, dame un respiro!- me miró algo raro y comencé a empujarla para que avanzara –y tercero…-

-¿Cuál es el tercero?- demonios, no había tercero.

-Tú solo camina- traté de hacerle olvidar lo anterior y alcanzamos a los chicos.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

.

Sakura´s pov

Traté de olvidar lo que pasó, o más bien Sai me ayudó a hacerlo.

Cuando me puse de pie, sólo me lanzó una tierna sonrisa que más bien me pareció un _"descuida, sólo déjalo pasar"_. Hablábamos de temas sin sentido y comenzamos a hacer bromas acerca de unos jóvenes que cayeron al lago.

-¡Mira eso!- señaló emocionado un local en donde se estaban exhibiendo y vendiendo libros.

Prácticamente no me pidió permiso y me arrastró con él.

Era divertido verlo buscar un libro en especial, como si supiera lo que ya estaba buscando. No me quedó duda de que estaba en busca de uno en específico cuando tomaba los libros y sólo miraba la portada para regresarlos y seguir con la labor.

-Si me dices qué estamos buscando yo te puedo ayudar- me miró recordando que yo estaba allí y sonrió.

-Claro- me tomó de la mano y caminó hasta otro estante –solamente busca un libro acerca de haikús-

-¿Haikús?- estaba algo sorprendida -¿Poesía?¿5-7-5?- asintió, me soltó y prácticamente me dejó casi sola –bien, bien– Fue prácticamente una sorpresa que a él tanto como a mí nos gustaran los haikús, son versos hermosos y buenos para matar el rato en un día de campo.

Miré el inmenso estante y comencé a echarle un vistazo a los libros de abajo primero, luego a los de arriba y después a los que quedaban a mi altura –hay Dios, espero que sea de vida o muerte- me paré de puntillas para ver los de más arriba, y en el último espacio logré mirar un libro que me pareció justo lo que necesitaba –genial, ¿ahora qué? –.

Me asomé para ver si localizaba a Sai, pero no pude –Pues ya qué- regresé al lugar donde encontré el libro y resignadamente me estiré lo más que pude para alcanzarlo, inclusive me puse de puntillas pero en medio de mi esfuerzo descomunal, alguien lo sujetó y fue entonces que me rendí algo apenada.

-¿Haikús?- _espera… –_Yo no recordaba que a ti te gustara esto- _que demo…-_Has cambiado mucho, Sa-ku-ra-

-Sas-sasori…- _no puede estar pasándome esto a mí…_

-Aunque tengo que decirte que yo te recordaba un poco más alta en ese entonces-

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Sasuke´s pov

-Por fin- logré perderme en una pequeña tienda de libros, después de todo ellos se las arreglarían sin mí. Aproveche y comencé a buscar algún libro para sumarlo a la colección que tenía en casa de mis padres la cual por cierto quería trasladar a mi departamento en Tokio.

_Cocina, Medicina herbolaria, Consejos para el idiota común…_Bueno, ese libro era el único que tenía utilidad en esta librería.

Divisé a lo lejos a la dueña de dicha librería y le llamé –Disculpe, ¿me podría guiar a donde tenga libros sobre novelas?- me miró riéndose como si nunca hubiera conocido a un hombre que leyera novelas, es decir, si no se había dado cuenta, los escritores más famosos son hombres.  
Me llevó a los estantes indicados.

-De ese lado, están los de escritores como Oscar Wilde y Paulo Coelho, y de aquel otros escritores un poco menos conocidos pero con obras impresionantes. Si necesita algo más avíseme- se fue y yo coloqué mis manos en los bolsillos del hakame, caminando y levantando mi vista hacia los títulos de los libros; uno por uno los revisé y sin embargo, ninguno llamaba mi atención.

Cuando llegué al final del primer estante y al caminar hacia el siguiente pude ver a lo lejos una melena rosa, claro que de inmediato supe quién era, pero al acercarme más ví a un muchacho parado junto a ella con un libro en la mano, se me hizo extraño ya que no era Sai; no pensé en otra cosa más que en avanzar sigilosamente a el estante contiguo y esperar.

- Aunque tengo que decir que tu estatura es la misma desde entonces-

_¿Desde entonces? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?_

-Sasori, en verdad, sólo dame el libro ¿quieres?-

-Sakura, yo en verdad…bueno…- _solo dale el estúpido libro –_tienes que permitirme hablar contigo, necesito recordar lo que pasó entre nosotros-

-Sasori…tienes que estar loco…- _¿está llorando? -_¡Te largas de la ciudad como si la nada después del maldito accidente y nunca me regresaste las llamadas! ¡Eso ya hace más de un año! ¿Y ahora crees que tienes el derecho de venir aquí a pedirme que recuerde todos esos momentos dolorosos que pasé?-

-¡Rayos, si que sigues siendo escandalosa! ¿Quieres saber porqué estoy aquí? ¡Estaba en el maldito carro como una estúpida persona enamorada para llevarte tu regalo de san Valentín y ya no recuerdo nada!- _¿de qué rayos están hablando?_

-…Tu… ¿qué?-

-¡Ya te lo dije! Vine aquí porque desperté hace siete meses del coma en el que estaba y no recordaba nada hasta hace unos meses-

-Un coma…- _al parecer ella no sabe ni pío de lo que está diciendo_ –Sasori, p-puedes explicarme lo que esta sucediendo-

-Ahhhhh. Supongo que tengo que hacerlo-

Me di media vuelta como ladrón de joyas al ver que ellos comenzaron a caminar a una pequeña mesilla que formaba parte de la misma tienda de libros. Decidí que esto ya no me incumbía.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Sakura´s pov

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en la pequeña mesa y el se veía cansado, demasiado desvelado y totalmente afligido, yo por el otro lado estaba que me explotaban las neuronas.

–Desde aquel día –comenzó a hablar –en que sucediera el incidente, entré en un coma que debió haber sido algo pasajero, pero cuando no le dieron esperanzas a mis padres, como con cualquier otros decidieron que lo mejor sería buscar a alguien que los pudiera ayudar y en una semana me trasladaron hasta América-

-¿Tan lejos?-

-Bueno, fue algo difícil, pero consiguieron gente que se hizo cargo de mí en el avión y para mis padres el dinero no fue difícil conseguirlo, ya sabes que mi padre es el dueño de toda la aerolínea JapanFly-

-…-me quedé callada tratando de analizar lo que me estaba diciendo y comencé a recordar la semana que pasé esperando noticias de él en el hospital, su padre nunca me quiso y a su mamá apenas la había visto una única vez por lo que una amable enfermera fue la que me mantuvo al tanto. –Cuando supe que ya no estabas te busqué en tu casa- me miró y sonrió irónicamente –pasé un buen rato buscando noticias acerca de ti pero al final…era como si el viento te hubiera borrado de la faz de la tierra-

-Lo lamento- me dijo borrando la ironía de su expresión –Tengo que decirte también que, cuando desperté no reconocí a ninguna persona a mi alrededor, ni siquiera a mi propia madre; hubo algo que sin embargo me hizo comenzar a indagar en mi mente- se encogió un poco buscando algo en un bolsillo y sacó una de sus manos cerrada apoyándola en la mesa –y al final recordé todo sobre ti, excepto tu rostro…- sonrió ahora con más sinceridad y me hizo sentir mucha tristeza -…gracias a que te recordé también llegaron los rostros de otras personas e inclusive me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de Japón, y más aún, que estaba lejos de ti- no me di cuenta del momento en que comencé a llorar y bajé la vista a su mano de la que, ya abierta, yacía una cadena con pequeño dije plateado en forma de flor de cerezo -entonces tomé un poco de valor, mi escasa memoria y todo el amor que te tengo para regresar en el primer avión a Japón-

Me tomó la mano y colocó la cadenita dentro, cerrándola y observándome contento -…tenía que darte tu regalo de San Valentín-.

Me eche a llorar más fuerte de lo que ya estaba y los dos nos pusimos de pié al mismo tiempo para terminar abrazados.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke´s pov

Creo que estaba algo nervioso, pero después me di cuenta de que yo acababa de llegar a su vida y ella probablemente tenía más problemas de los que yo me imaginaba.

Caminé buscando a la perdida Karin para llevarla a su casa y escuché una vos detrás de mí que se me hacía totalmente familiar.

-Sasuke- me quedé parado sin mostrar indicios de dar la vuelta.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Sai?-

–No es necesario que te molestes, yo solo vengo a decirte que Sakura está allí dentro y creo que es tu amiga, así que te pido por favor que la esperes porque yo tengo que regresar a Tokio ahora.-

Esperé un momento y tomé fuerzas para hablar -¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- me di la vuelta y lo miré con todo el rencor que pude haber sentido antes justo en un instante.

-Solamente te diré que no es el momento para discutir cosas del pasado-

-¡Entonces cuándo!- le grité haciendo que un par de personas fijaran su vista en nosotros.

Me miró suspirando y prácticamente me arrastró hasta la cerca de la orilla del lago en donde casi estaba vacío –Sasuke, lo que yo hice no fue intencional-

-Ah, pues disculpa, porque al parecer fuimos tan fastidiosos que tú nunca volviste a aparecer-

-¡Sasuke! Escúchame. Yo me fui en ese entonces porque no quería seguir el mismo camino de corrupción, mentiras y negligencia médica que mi padre ocasionó y sigue haciendo. Ustedes llegaron conmigo tratando de convencerme de hablar con mi padre y los quise ayudar, pero él simplemente no escuchaba y me largué de la casa.-

Me quedé sin habla pues no sabía que él discutió con su padre.

-Cuando mi tío lo supo me dio asilo en su casa y mi padre se fue a Australia, en donde nadie lo conocía. Pero aun así mi tío te ayudó.-

-A qué te refieres- le pregunté algo confundido.

-Hable con mi él, que era jefe del hospital en ese tiempo y se asignó el mismo como Doctor de tu madre, prácticamente también agilizó el trasplante que recibiría-

Necesité de unos segundos en enlazar los recuerdo que me llegaban y supe en ese momento que Sai no era el culpable, sino su padre –No sé que decir-.

-Pues no digas nada. Yo debí habértelo dicho cuando me fui, pero estaba tan ocupado con mis asuntos que descargué mi ira contra los demás, lo lamento- me estrechó su mano y dudé en levantar la mía –no te pido que me perdones ahora porque sé lo que sufriste al sentir que la perdías, créeme, yo perdí a la mía. Solo entiéndelo.- levanté mi mano pero seguí serio.

-Creo que yo también te ofrezco disculpas- solté su mano -ahora se lo contaré a Naruto-.

-¡Demonios! Creo que será más difícil hacerlo entrar a él en razón ¿cierto?- una risa se me escapó al pensar en cómo el dobe reaccionaría al solo escuchar el nombre de Sai.

-Tienes razón- nos quedamos callados y él miró su reloj.

-Como te dije, me voy; cuida de Sakura, dile que la veo luego- asentí con la cabeza y se fue a pasos largos de donde estaba. Todo esto parecía una ilusión, pero creo que me hacía sentir como si una parte de mi vida fuera ahora menos gris: gracias a Sai, mi madre seguía viva.

-Sasuke- escuché a Shikamaru tras de mí y al girar vi a todos detrás de él comiendo lo que parecía un algodón de azúcar, inclusive Karin estaba con Ino y las chicas –Naruto dice que si vamos a ver unas películas a su casa después de dejar a las chicas con Sakura-.

-Claro, tengo que dejar a Karin primero-

-No te preocupes- me dijo Karin caminando a un lado mío –la limo viene en camino, solo déjame en la salida- asentí y comenzamos a caminar.

-Oigan…-escuchamos a Ino y volteamos a verla –y a todo esto… ¿dónde está Sakura?- cierto, sentía que se me olvidaba algo y recordé la biblioteca.

-Si no me equivoco, estaba en un local viendo algunos libros. Iré por ella- Karin me tomó del brazo y me hizo un puchero –lleven a Karin a la salida, ya vienen por ella, al rato los alcanzo- no queriendo me puse a su altura y besé el dorso de su mano en forma de despedida; eso era mejor que besarle la mejilla. Camine a la librería y saliendo de ella estaban Sakura y el chico pelirrojo.

-Sasuke- dijo ella cuando me vio y note en sus ojos un color rojizo, caramente había llorado, aun así estaba sonriendo.

-Nos estamos yendo y dejaremos a las chicas en tu casa, ¿quieres que te acompañemos o..?- no terminé pues mire a el chico para que Sakura supiera responderme lo que quería hacer.

-Ah, bueno, él es Sasori. Sasori él es Sasuke- Sasori hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que yo y me sonrió.

-Sakura me acaba de contar acerca de ti, creo que le hacía falta alguien como tú en su vida- miré a Sakura algo cuestionante y ella miró el suelo sonrojada-

-Sasori, creo que me iré con él-

-Por mi está bien- se abrazaron y me sentí un poco incómodo; todo mi control se fue casi por la borda cuanto el besó su mejilla y le dijo algo al oído –Nos vemos Sasuke- le hice un ademán con la mano y Sakura y yo avanzamos.

Guardamos silencio unos momentos y la curiosidad me corroía cual gato.

-¿Quieres saber quién es?- me sorprendió con su pregunta y preferí no contestarle –él fue mi novio hace un año-.

-Lo supuse-

-¿Cómo?- me di cuenta de la estupidez que dije y la miré.

-No, nada-

Suspiró y siguió hablando –lo que importa ahora es que todo fue un malentendido y creo, si, am lo que quiero decir es que él sigue siendo mi novio- no le dije nada, no la miré, solo quería seguir caminando, ya que algo me estaba removiendo el estómago y no me agradaba esa sensación.

-Sakura-

-¿Si?-

-Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte- nos paramos cerca de donde ya estaban los demás y me miró -¿lo sigues queriendo, o es el recuerdo de ese chico con el que estás regresando?-

Abrió sus ojos como plato y miró al suelo muy, muy asustada. En ese instante, hubiera preferido no haber abierto mi bocota –n-no me hagas caso, a veces digo cosas que desarman a la gente- le dije algo nervioso y la jalé para por fin reunirnos con los chicos.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

.

Sakura´s pov

Me sentí algo extraña; yo sabía que Sasuke se equivocaba, yo sabía que amaba a Sasori tal y como la primera vez que lo vi, pero, ¿y qué si no era cierto? ¿Qué le diría si medaba cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo? Tenía ganas de llorar, pero en ese momento estábamos caminando hacia mi casa y no era exactamente el momento como para que me vieran así. Una vez que llegamos los muchachos se fueron hacia la casa de Naruto y las chicas se sentaron en la amplia sala con las maletas.

-Vengan, les enseñaré la habitación- se levantaron no sin antes reprochar lo cansadas que estaban y las adentré al cuarto, en donde juntaron las camas y pusimos un futón en el suelo, así dormiríamos en el mismo cuarto. Una por una se fueron a cambiar al baño y cuando por fin salí yo con mi pijama de cuadritos puesta, comenzaron a platicar, tal y como en una pijamada.

No podía concentrarme en nada, así que literalmente me quedé dormida arrullada por sus voces.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

.

Sasuke´s pov

En el camino a la casa de Naruto, él me dio el teléfono de Sakura después de contarle lo de Sai, y sobre todo después de regañarme por lo que le dije cuando se reunió con Sasori. Lamentaba mucho haberla hecho sentir duda acerca de su relación con el tipo, sobre todo porque sabía que si ella cortaba esa relación sería totalmente mi culpa.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa y ya que me encontraba en pijamas, tomé el celular y le mandé un mensaje para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

_Sakura, soy Sasuke._

_Lamento lo que te dije hace rato, creo que no soy_

_nadie para hacerte tales preguntas y mucho menos_

_para crearte dudas._

_Te considero mi mejor amiga, no me odies._

Bien, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar, cosa que no duró mucho ya que me quedé dormido en el sillón de la sala de Naruto.

.

.

.

**Hey, gracias por leer.**

**Estoy muy emocionada por las vacaciones! espero hacer un especial de navidad pero creo que en ese caso la historia debe ir  
un poco más rápido asi que me esforzaré.**

**Cuídense!**

**ATTE.**

**mybquest**


	8. Y sigues quitándome el aliento

REEEEGREEESANDOO! Bueno, puse la mitad de uno de los dos epis que tengo porque se me ocurrio una mejor idea y tengo que editarlos, bueno todo sea para bien. Y ya saben:

Si tienen compu, ahí se leen =D

* * *

.

.

**Sasuke´s pov**

Estuve la mayor parte de la noche con un insomnio terrible y despertaba cada diez minutos solo para ir a la cocina y tomarme un vaso de leche tibia, en esos momentos agradecí tener un estómago fuerte porque me avente alrededor de ocho vasos.

Para colmo ya en la mañana, una alarma que destruyó literalmente mi tímpano izquierdo comenzó a sonar en la habitación, era claro que era del celular de Naruto porque la alarma tenía el sonido de un escandaloso pato que más que despertador, parecía la masacre te texas; después de quince segundos fallidos de tratar de disipar los graznidos de mi cabeza bajo la almohada, me revolví entre las sábanas para terminar sentado de golpe y buscar el celular entre el batidero del dobe.

-Cin…cinco minutos maaaaaaasss- escuché decir a Naruto somnoliento a mi izquierda, tomó el celular con una de sus manos y lo aventó literalmente contra la pared, haciendo que saliera la batería del teléfono volando hacia el lado contrario; se talló los ojos, me miró con cara de modorro y se dejó caer en la misma posición, totalmente ajeno a lo que había ocurrido –Espera que sea Nokia-.

Eché un vistazo a los demás, que estaban totalmente dormidos en posiciones de contorsionistas profesionales en sus futones, al único que Naruto dejó dormir en su cama fue a mí, porque créanlo o no, Naruto es muy tranquilo y delicado cuando se trata de dormir; a mí me conoce desde la infancia y bueno, tengo que ser honesto, cuando duermo en una posición, no cambio durante el resto de la noche y así despierto, no me agrada mucho que alguien venga y ruede dos metros abarcando toda la sábana y de pilón me dé un azotón en el suelo (agradezco que el dobe opine igual que yo).

Me descobijé lentamente y prácticamente brinqué por encima de Naruto y a Shikamaru que estaba en el suelo, y al llegar a la puerta tomé mi celular del buró y salí muy despacio. Metí una mano a mi bolsillo mientras con la otra encendí el celular; esperaba parado frente al cuarto, una vez que encendió el reloj marcaba las 11:30AM y apareció un mensaje de hacía dos minutos; lo abrí y los nervios invadieron mi cuerpo cuando vi el nombre de Sakura como contacto, tomé una bocanada de aire antes de regresar mi vista a la pantalla y comencé a leer el texto:

_Buenos días. Acabo de despertar._

_No te disculpes por lo que dijiste ayer, la verdad si_

_ me asusté en un principio pero creo que ahora que he_

_descansado puedo pensar claramente y decirte que_

_eres mi mejor amigo también, porque_

_dices lo que piensas no por lucro_

_sino porque te preocupas._

_¡No te desanimes!_

_Bye!_

Solté el aire que con tanto esfuerzo había tomado hacía algunos segundos y sentí que un pequeño peso de mi cuello se escapó con él; no podía decir que estaba más relajado, porque sin razón aparente me incomodaba el hablar con Sakura de Sasori. Decidí darle tiempo a esto y cambiar mi humor al de siempre, bajé las escaleras tratando de no resbalarme con las pantuflas y me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo de desayunar, o a estas horas, merendar.

Tomé una olla para calentar café, saqué una bolsa de pan tostado que compre en el camino hacia Ryuma junto con un tarro de mermelada y lo dejé en la mesa, todo con la intención de que los chicos comieran algo cuando bajaran; por mi parte, esperé a que el café hirviera y solo tomé una taza de café, no necesitaba nada más.

-Buenos días- escuche tras de mí y me digné a mirar.

-Oh, Neji, Gaara, buenos días- los dos caminaron a la pequeña mesa que formaba parte de la cocina y tomaron asiento frente a mí. –Lamento que Naruto no tenga nada más que ramen en su alacena, tendremos que sobrevivir la mañana con pan tostado-.

Gaara me miro y se rió recargándose en la silla.

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Neji –al que le tendrás que cocinar una tonelada de ramen es a Naruto- Gaara rió un poco más y se levantó para tomar un plato de la alacena.

Dos minutos después bajaron los demás y sorprendentemente, el dobe no quiso comer ramen, como cualquier persona normal, tomó un plato y una taza y merendó lo mismo que nosotros.

-Ok, ahora sí creería si me dijeran que las vacas vuelan-.

.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

.

**Sakura's pov**

Había un silencio arrullador en el cuarto; la verdad, no me explicaba cómo después de toda la noche en que se la pasaron carcajeando, contando chismes y estirando mí cabello para lograr hacerme un simple chongo, ahora estuvieran como bajo el hechizo de algún tipo de brujería negra o algo por el estilo. Escuché algunos ruidos en la planta baja y supuse que mi mamá estaría despierta haciendo algo de comer, no pude evitar que mi estómago rugiera y me retorcí de cansancio hasta terminar descobijada; golpeé algo a mi derecha y sentí a Ino quejarse, pero sólo volteó el cuerpo hacia el otro lado. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama para ponerme las pantuflas de cochinito que mi padre me regaló hace años; las chicas estaban aún durmiendo y avancé en silencio hasta mi bolso para tomar mi dinosaurio-celular y ver la hora.

**_11:20AM_**

_Para mi gusto dormí demasiado, tal vez por lo que sucedió ayer…_

**_1 nuevo mensaje_**

**_Número desconocido_**

Dudé un poco porque yo tenía el número registrado de todas las personas que conozco, inclusive el de Naruto, así que me dije, qué más da, a lo mejor es alguien qu…

_Sakura, soy Sasuke._

_Lamento lo que te dije hace rato, creo que no soy_

_nadie para hacerte tales preguntas y mucho menos_

_para crearte dudas._

_Te considero mi mejor amiga, aunque_

_sea muy loco decirlo en tan_

_poco tiempo de conocernos,_

_ no me odies._

**_Recibido a las 11:32PM_**

Recordé rápidamente lo que sucedió casi cuando nos fuimos de la feria y le resté importancia, tal vez si me sentí un poco asustada, pero el que él se preocupara por mí me decía que era un buen amigo; le mandé un mensaje rogando por que estuviera despierto y no fuera yo quien arruinara su mundo de ensueño, después me aseguré de anotar su número en la agenda.

Bajé las escaleras y en la cocina estaba mi madre preparando algo de desayunar, me senté en uno de los bancos de la barra y me entretuve viendo todo lo que hacía.

-Buenos días- le dije con voz muy quedita para no espantarla.

-¡Buenos días cariño!- volteó ella con un sartén en la mano y sonriendo, extrañaba cuando me decía _cariño_ o _corazón_y me daba uno de esos abrazos de oso que te exprimen hasta el último aliento –les estoy preparando unos deliciosos hotdogs, ¿qué te parece si las despiertas y las llevas al jardín trasero para que desayunen?- asentí, le di un beso y regresé al cuarto.

Cuando abrí la puerta Hinata ya estaba despierta y nos encargamos de llenar unos botes de spray con agua para despertar a Ten Ten, Temari e Ino; le dieron los buenos días a mi mamá y las llevé al jardín, allí había una mesa de madera con unas sillas que daban vista al resto del patio, en donde también había una piscina y más allá, una cerca.

-Sakura, no sabía que tenías una casa tan bonita- dijo Temari sirviéndose un poco de té.

-Pues sí, gracias, toda mi vida la pasé aquí así que yo no la veo como algo grandioso-.

-Yo pienso que tu mamá cambió algo,- dijo Ino haciendo un puchero –no sé, la veo algo diferente-.

-Mmm- pensé mientras recordaba algo que habíamos cambiado –oh, si, las puertas corredizas que dan paso al jardín, antes eran de plástico blanco que no dejaba pasar la luz, ahora son de cristal- le echaron un vistazo a las puertas y efectivamente, Ino sonrió.

-Sakura, ¿vives en Tokio ahora cierto?– me preguntó Hinata y asentí tomando un sorbo de té -¿qué piensas hacer cuando termines tu carrera? ¿Regresarás aquí?-.

Pensé por un momento que no tenía planes para futuro, pero luego comencé a opinar que tal vez lo mejor sería quedarme en Tokio y hacer que mi madre se mudara conmigo, o por lo menos cerca de mí –no lo sé, probablemente me quedaré en Tokio, digo, aquí en Ryuma hacen falta muchos servicios médicos, pero honestamente no me veo trabajando en esta ciudad-.

-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Ino mirándome sin dudas –no sé cómo explicarlo, pero Tokio me da una impresión mucho más certera de lo que voy a hacer cuando tenga mi trabajo-.

-Pues yo vivo en Tokio y de verdad les recomiendo que se queden allí- dijo Temari emocionada –no había tenido amigas así, digo, que se apoyen mutuamente, además me encantaría que fuéramos de compras con mi madre los fines de semana- Ino y Ten Ten y Temari gritaron al unísono y Hinata y yo reímos.

Mi madre se sentó con nosotras para desayunar y cuando terminamos propusimos ir a dar la vuelta al parque, Hinata le llamó a su primo Neji y ellos quedaron de vernos ahí.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

.

**Sasuke's pov**

2:30

Caminábamos hacia el parque mientras Naruto jugaba con su PSP.

Hacía ya tiempo que no paseaba por esos lugares, pero cambiarnos de casa fue para facilitar lo de los tratamientos de mi madre. Antes de llegar al parque hay una calzada como de doscientos metros que hay que caminar para poder entrar; a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, me entretuve viendo los inmensos árboles de cerezo que se estaban marchitando por el otoño alrededor de mí. Me preguntaba cuándo habían crecido tanto.

Llegamos y encontramos a las chicas debajo de unos sicomoros muy alejados a la entrada principal, algunas se habían sentado debajo de ellos como si fuera un día de picnic; cerca de una mesa de concreto se encontraban Hinata y Sakura; cuando la vi a ella involuntariamente mi corazón dio un vuelco demasiado fuerte para mi buenísima suerte y lo disimulé lo más que pude a medida que me acercaba a el lugar.

-¡Hola!- gritó un muy emocionado Naruto corriendo a abrazar a Sakura

-Ah!- la victima pegó un gritillo al sentir como Naruto la elevaba y cuando la soltó comenzó a reír –baka! Me asustaste-.

Naruto se giró y le sonrió a la peliazul –Hola Hinata ¿dormiste bien?-.

Hinata se puso colorada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –Ho-ola Naruto, ahh si g-gracias-.

-¡Qué bien! Porque hoy nos divertiremos como nunca- Hinata y Sakura le devolvieron la sonrisa e inmediatamente sentí la mirada de la última en mí, claro que me aguanté las ganas de verla porque tenía un poco de pena y disimulé que hablaba con Naruto del último partido de soccer del Manchester.

Las ayudamos a poner otra manta sobre el suelo para comer lo que habían preparado un poco más agusto y después de eso todos se quedaron dormidos.

Que chiste, ni siquiera pude cerrar los ojos porque me sentía raro, no sabía cómo describirlo; me puse de pie y caminé unos cuantos metros hacia un árbol un tanto lejos de los demás, vaya que funcionó, en el momento en que me senté y recargué mi cabeza en el tronco me relajé por completo. Como siempre, las cosas no duran para siempre y escuché los pasos lentos y dudosos de alguien acercándose hacia mí. Instintivamente abrí mis ojos y mi estómago no tardó ni un segundo en hacerse nudos dentro de mí…

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

.

**Sakura´s pov**

Lo que recuerdo antes de eso es que estábamos comiendo tranquilamente y dos minutos después los barrigones de mis ahora amigos cayeron en la manta para "descansar"…bueno, y ahí quedaron.

No tengo la costumbre de dormir después de comer, así que me coloqué los audífonos de mi celular para escuchar música y puedo decir que unos minutos después estaba literalmente dormitando; sentí que jalaron ligeramente la manta y abrí mis ojos para buscar al malhechor que molestara mi paz, aunque debo admitir que no me esperaba ver a Sasuke como el principal sospechoso cuando caminó lejos de nosotros.

Se veía exhausto, no lo habría notado si no hubiera apagado la música y escuchado un bufido de parte de él seguido de una mano traviesa que despeinaba sus negros cabellos.

Volví mí vista hacia el cielo y pensé si quedarme como si no hubiera sido testigo y aprovechar una intimidad con mi insistente inner, o preguntarle si todo estaba bien, sobre todo por su aparente decisión de esta mañana de ignorarme por completo…¬¬…

Maldije a mi madre por educarme tan correctamente y me quité los audífonos dejándolos sobre la manta, una vez de pie me sacudí y caminé entre los árboles para buscar al susodicho; después de casi rendirme logré verlo justo detrás de mí, tenía en su rostro claras facciones de una persona meditando y me arrepentí de molestarlo, pero lo vi abrir sus ojos y dirigirlos hacia mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio y él hizo una diminuta mueca de fastidio.

-Oh, l-lo lamento- le dije casi sin pensarlo apenada por su reacción –no quise molestarte yo…-

-¿Qué? Ah, no, no te preocupes, es sólo que esperaba tener un momento para relajarme pero, ahm, es difícil decírtelo-.

Lo miré un segundo y detrás de su leve sonrisa creí verlo frustrado –Te dejo solo entonces- le dije aún muy avergonzada y me di la vuelta y caminé tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. El crujido de las hojas era mi único acompañante y aún sentía la mirada de él detrás de mí.

-¿Te has sentido rara alguna vez sin razón aparente?- me extraño su pregunta y me hizo pararme en seco -¿así como si fueran ansias de algo que tú sabes que está pasando pero en verdad nunca te había pasado antes?-.

-¿Hah?- repasé la segunda pregunta unas dos veces y ahora yo era la confundida. Me giré para acercarme y coloqué mis rodillas en el suelo justo frente a él, puse mi mano en su frente y él me miró extrañado –Sasuke, ¿te sientes mal? ¿los chicos te han dado algo raro?- él bufó y yo retiré mi mano.

-Bueno fuera- dijo mirando el suelo.

-Sasuke- le llamé para atraer su atención –lo que sea que te esté ocurriendo no creo que sea algo difícil de solucionar, dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que sientes?-. Guardó silencio un momento, es típico de los hombres que al hablar con una amiga MUJER, crean que su hombría será aplastada y la noticia difundida por todo el planeta; finalmente me miró como sabiendo lo que yo estaba pensando y se dispuso a hablar.

-Es como si tuviera la sensación de que algo cambió, no sé cómo explicarte, yo solo siento que algo se me retuerce en el estómago cada vez que…- de pronto dejó de hablar y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí, como piel al rojo vivo.

-¿Cada vez que qué, Sasuke?

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

.

**Sasuke´s pov**

_Cada vez que pienso en ti…_-n-no importa- _o te veo alejarte…–_creo que son cosas que como tú dices deben tener solución- _y soy un completo idiota por preferir ser tu amigo -_…no soy un idiota…-_ porque desde el momento en que te vi, sentí paz ante todo lo que me ocurría _–o vaya, sí soy un idiota-.

-. . . OK. . .-Sakura me veía como si estuviera loco y comenzó a reír sola –no era necesario saber lo último, pero ¿sabes algo?, me reconforta el hecho de saber que no soy la única que tiene peleas mentales con su conciencia- se volvió a reír de mí y no pude hacer más que lo mismo, caí en cuenta que era el único que sabía lo que me pasaba, aunque en verdad no supiera nada hasta ahora, vaya, en ese momento respeté profundamente al pobre Sócrates –Hay, Sasuke, ya te lo dije, sea lo que sea tiene solución. Además, te voy a dar un consejo que la misma Ino-doctora-corazón me dio-.

La miré fingiendo curiosidad para que prosiguiera –"lo único que no tiene solución en este mundo es la muerte y los hijos; si tienes problemas abre los ojos y verás"-.

Me reí un poco después de que terminara de decir su admirable frase estilo Gandhi –¿y eso que quiere decir?-.

-No tengo idea…- dijo sonriendo –aunque creo que lo que quiso decir es que la solución más fácil a nuestros problemas siempre está frente a nuestros ojos, pero no los abrimos por temor a perder y buscamos la solución más corta, pero difícil y a veces incorrecta-.

Lo último no me causó gracia, al contrario, medité lo que acababa de decir y en verdad que me llegó, tanto que abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que la respuesta para mi malestar emocional eran los consejos de Sakura.

-Gracias, me siento más tranquilo- ella me miró y sonrió como sólo ella sabe hacerlo y la siguiente media hora nos quedamos en silencio viendo las hojas caer; después decidimos regresar a donde los demás para ver si ya estaban despiertos.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

.

**Sakura´s pov**

Efectivamente, cuando regresamos ya estaban sentados en la banca platicando, aunque cuando Ino volteó aún tenía cara de modorra y un cabello travieso estaba pegado en su frente.

-¿Dónde andaban?- preguntó Naruto con sus ojos acosadores en lo que me sentaba en la banca a un lado de Hinata y Sasuke a un lado de él –pensamos que se habían ido sin nosotros-.

-Sabes que no dobe- le respondió Sasuke y tomó uno de los jugos con popote que trajimos en la comida y lo bebió –sólo platicábamos-.

-Neji, Rock Lee y TenTen regresarán hoy- dijo Ino

-Hinata, Gaara y yo también- dijo Shikamaru escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Yo me quería quedar pero si mi hermano se va, mi madre de seguro se la pasara molestándome con sus llamadas así que creo que yo también me voy-.

-¿Tú también Temari? Ay, ya me agüitaron-.

-Tranquila Ino, aún podemos pasar el día de hoy y mañana tu y yo juntas- le dije tratando de calmarla antes de que decidiera dejarme sola con mi madre.

-Pues yo no me voy hasta el lunes por la tarde- dijo Naruto codeando a Sasuke –y él es mi responsabilidad así que…-.

-¿Yo tu responsabilidad? Jaja, ni siquiera tenías comida en tu casa dobe-.

-Ignoren al teme; Sakura, podríamos llevarlas a cenar a algún lado, como les dije, estaremos en la ciudad un tiempo-.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Yo quiero salir! Vamos Sakura, di que siiiiiii ¿siiii?-.

-Ahm, pues si tú quieres-

-¡Genial!- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y mirando su reloj –ya son las cuatro y media, hay que regresar para descansar y arreglarnos-.

Caminamos juntos durante casi veinte minutos y nos separamos para que los que se iban a ir ese día recogieran sus cosas; al llegar a mi casa las esperamos Ino y yo en la sala jugando Jenga, siempre fue nuestro juego favorito; escuchamos el timbre y mi madre abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Naruto, Rock lee, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara y presentándose a cada uno de ellos.

En sólo un momento Hinata, Temari y Ten Ten ya estaban abajo y despidiéndose de ella.

-Muchas gracias señora Haruno, nos da mucho gusto haberla conocido-.

-Y a mí más, mi pequeña Sakura tiene mucha suerte de haberlos conocido- mi madre les sonrió y todos excepto Ino, Naruto y Sasuke salieron de la casa, les dije adiós con un ademán y regresé a la sala, mi madre subió a su cuarto para tomar una siesta.

-Ah, qué día- me dejé caer en el sillón donde estaba Ino y Naruto prendió la tele.

-Y eso que aún vamos a salir a cenar- dijo cambiándole a MTV, parecía entusiasmado escuchando a 30 Seconds To Mars.

-Naruto, no las puedes obligar, están cansadas-.

-Yo si quiero ir, eso nos despertara un poco a ambas- dijo Ino sonriendo y tomando mi mano sacudiéndola.

-Descuida Sasuke, yo también quiero ir, hace mucho que no salgo a cenar a un restaurante-

Sasuke asintió levemente y se giró para susurrarle algo a Naruto, éste mostro en su totalidad su blanca dentadura y nos miró a ambas con rostro malicioso –Perfecto-.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto nos dijo que nos ducháramos y vistiéramos casuales en lo que ellos hacían lo mismo y a Ino le vino la oportunidad perfecta para hacer de nuestros looks lo que quisiera, era toda una fashionista.

Había optado por usar un vestido, pero ella se negó diciendo que tenía que acentuar mis "curvas". Al parecer a Ino le faltaban unos lentes de fondo de botella pues yo apenas si llenaba un bra 32A y nunca me había gustado mi falta de cintura; era delgada, sí, pero a comparación de Ino yo parecía una enana aficionada al modelaje.

Me cambió de ropa por unos jeans color menta y una blusa péplum blanca sin mangas; presionó demasiado para que me pusiera unos zapatos de tacón pero le aclaré lo de CASUAL y terminé poniéndome unos flats beige. Dejé que me planchara el cabello y me cubriera el párpado de delineador, mientras ella usaba su sombra azul que tanto le encantaba, traía unos shorts de jean y una blusa de esas transparentes color negra y le presté los zapatos negros de tacón que tanto quería que usara. Mientras estaba sentada mirándola maquillarse volteé hacia el buró tratando de buscar algo que hacer, mi mirada calló justamente en aquel bonito dije que Sasori me dio el día de la feria, caminé a él y me lo coloqué disfrutando la sensación de todos esos recuerdos que me brindaron felicidad algún día.

Timbraron justo cuando Ino se estaba planchando el cabello y bajé a abrir la puerta para cerciorarme de que ya era hora de irnos. Antes de abrir pasé justo a un lado del pequeño espejo que estaba casi en la entrada y respiré.

-¿Lista?- me sonreí tratando de ocultar que estaba nerviosa, tal era porque sería la primera vez que salíamos todos juntos, o tal vez porque Sasuke estaría allí.

Me acomodé el cabello una última vez detrás de mí oreja y abrí la puerta dejando entrar una pequeña ráfaga de aire fresco; levanté mi vista tratando de enfocar entre la poca luz de la calle el rostro de la persona frente a mí, él sonrió y no era ése él que yo esperaba.

-Hola Sakura-.

-H-hola, Sasori- y una vez más, el príncipe de mis sueños me robaba inesperadamente el aliento.


	9. Mentira, Todos son raros

Aquí está el susodicho! Ok no. Ojala lo disfruten, me tardo mucho porque se me hace súper difícil meterle rollo (porque como saben lo tuve que cambiar =s) y que las ideas se lean claras es difícil mientras tengo que preparar mi tesis de la prepa. . . .QUE POR CIERTO ME ADELANTARON EL ESTÚPIDO SEMESTRE! Salgo el 18 de mayo! No, no estoy alegre pues eso significa doble tarea =/ .En fin. Sakura será la narradora por lo menos hasta que ocurra lo que tenia planeado, ya verán. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Sakura's Pov**

Me costaba ver con claridad sus ojos bajo la oscuridad y como leyéndome la mente dio un paso al frente, en donde la luz de la sala hacía que su cabello rojizo fuera más obvio.

-Estás hermosa, Sakura- parecía no escuchar su voz pues lo único que mi cerebro me permitía hacer era recordar cada una de sus facciones, tal y como en la librería de la feria -Espero no molestarte, pero ayer me quedé pensando y creo que lo mejor sería saludar a tu mamá- inmediatamente después de decir eso ultimo se rascó la cabeza y sus mejillas se tornaron a un color carmesí tan jodidamente lindo –pero, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco tu mama sabe que yo regresé, ¿cierto?- apenas si podía hablar porque sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho en cualquier instante, más tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no verme más idiota de lo que ya me veía.

-Ah-h, s-si, por eso ni te preocupes, yo le conté hoy por la mañana y bueno, mi madre siempre me había dicho que no tuviera rencores contigo; ya sabes, ella siempre ha tenido un corazón tan noble-

-Entonces creo que de ahí viene- me sentí colorada y rápidamente me traté de esconder detrás de la puerta.

-¿Q-quieres pasar?- escuché una pequeña risa de su parte y avanzó sólo unos pasos para detenerse, siempre tenía la educación de no sentarse en casa ajena hasta que el dueño diera el permiso de sentarse, sus padres eran muy buenas personas, pero fueron muy estrictos con él desde que apenas era un niño –no me pidas permiso, ya sabes que puedes sentarte cuando quieras y donde quieras- le dije caminando al sillón detrás de donde él estaba parado, y otra vez, esperó a que yo tomara asiento –no tienes remedio-.

-No me culpes, sabes que lo hago sin querer- nos miramos unos segundos y apartó la vista hacia las escaleras en donde mi madre bajaba haciendo ruido con sus sandalias.

-¿Sakura? Ino te está buscando, está en el baño y tiene problemas con…¿Sasori?- preguntó una vez abajo y los dos nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo –¡Oh por Dios, pero mira cuanto has crecido!- se acercó sin dejarlo decir una sola palabra y le dio un abrazo de oso, solo que él no se sofocaba como yo.

-Señora, me da gusto verla- se separaron y mi madre me vio amenazante.

-Sakura pero que niña tan irrespetuosa eres, no le ofreciste nada de tomar- la miré de la misma forma en que ella me veía y Sasori rió.

-No se preocupe, acababa de llegar y la verdad no me apetece nada, gracias- mi madre lo miró con dulzura, a ella siempre le agradó Sasori y creo que la nostalgia la invadió.

-Bueno, tal vez tienes mucho que hablar con Sakura, así que mejor los dejo-

-N-no, de hecho yo solo venía…

-Nada. Sakura, saldrá en un rato así que tienen poco tiempo. Espera, tal vez quieras invitarlo a salir con ustedes hija-.

_Oh, mamá, que has hecho –_A-mm si, Sasori, saldremos con unos amigos, no sé si tú quisieras acompañarnos- _di que no, di que no, di que no, por favor._

-Oh, no, lo lamento, yo también tengo que salir a una cena en representación de la compañía, nada formal pero es importante promocionarla- mi madre asintió y se acercó a abrazarlo y despedirse, a mí me tocó la mejilla y me dijo que estaría en su habitación.

-Sólo venía a saludar a tu mamá, así que mi plan está cumplido- dijo llamando mi atención.

-Ah ¿sí?- mi corazón ya no latía tan fuerte y preferí sentarme en el sillón –entonces no quieres platicar conmigo- volteó su vista a la puerta y sonrió, típico de él.

Caminó y se sentó de nuevo a un lado mío, yo recogí mis piernas y me coloqué apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, viendo su delineado perfil; sólo duró un momento hasta que él se giró un poco y quedar exactamente igual que yo frente a frente.

-Muy bien pequeño cerezo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- me hizo sonreír al escuchar el apodo que me puso hace años –vaya, no pensé que te gustaría tanto, tengo buen gusto ¿eh?-

-¿Qué?- me desubiqué y seguí su mirada hasta mi cuello, en donde se encontraba la cadenitacon el dije de cerezo que me había regalado –ah, sí, es precioso- lo acaricié por un momento y volví mi vista a él –retomando el tema, quisiera que me hablaras de lo que tú piensas-

-Acerca de qué-

-De esto; de nosotros- moví mi mano señalándonos a ambos –de tu regreso, de lo que quieres hacer, de lo que ha cambiado, no sé-

Frunció el seño y suspiró largamente –Nunca se te puede decir simplemente que todo estará bien, ¿cierto?- negué levantando las cejas.

-Tú me conoces bien-

-Lo sé, sólo quería cerciorarme de que eso al menos no ha cambiado. Sakura, yo sigo siendo el mismo de entonces, sé que tienes esa duda desde el momento en que me viste; que si la situación alrededor de mí ha cambiado, bueno, eso es casi seguro que sí; si las cosas van a ser iguales, tu bien sabes que no. Respecto a lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, pues, eso ni yo mismo lo sé, me gusta mucho trabajar con mi padre y probablemente me aceptaran en una Universidad privada en donde podré estudiar Comercio Internacional ¿Me imaginas sentado en mi propia silla y en mi propia oficina? Él me dijo que si en cinco años en cuanto terminara mi carrera las cosas iban bien en la compañía, me haría gerente de la división que se encarga de comprar los aviones Boeing- me miraba entusiasmado y creo que hasta por un momento lo perdí, pero puso sus manos sobre las mías y me hizo saber que él estaba atento a todo lo que yo hacía.

-Sakura, se que no te puedo mentir, yo siento y he sentido lo mismo por ti desde hace casi ya tres años; no estoy seguro de lo que tú sientes y en dado caso no te podría culpar si es que tus sentimientos han cambiado hacia mí; ahora yo quiero saber ¿qué es lo que tú piensas?- me desarmó con la misma pregunta y dudé al principio, pero él también merecía respuestas, él no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasó.

-Yo…no sé cómo podría empezar- hice una pausa y tomé aire -no todo ha cambiado desde que te fuiste, en eso te equivocas; la ciudad, las escuelas, la situación en el país, tu familia incluso y la mía, todo eso está igual, sin embargo nosotros, los que antes éramos unos chiquillos tuvimos que madurar para adaptarnos a nuestro camino y aún estamos cambiando; en aquél entonces yo te dije que te quería tantas veces que hasta hoy en día puedo admitir que era una niña empalagosa- atinó a reír y seguía acariciando mis manos -pero en cuanto a lo que siento, Sasori, me siento…confundida-.

-Y lo comprendo- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Espera, aún tengo que decirte algo más. Yo aún tengo estas…mariposas cuando te veo, me dejas sin aliento como cuando te conocí, ¿recuerdas que no podía ni hablar? Bueno, así de tarada me siento- dio una carcajada y me hizo sonreír –Aun con todo esto a tu favor, yo no sé si mis sueños son los mismos, es decir, antes yo solía adaptar todos mis sueños imaginándome a tu lado; siempre que me imponía a una meta te imaginaba en ella junto a mí, pero cuando ocurrió lo del accidente yo me sentí impotente por un tiempo y en extremo sola, por lo que decidí comportarme como una mujer de una vez por todas para no depender de nadie emocionalmente; el problema aquí es que esto de ser fuerte por mí misma me gustó y me hice una promesa-

-¿Y cuál fue esa promesa?-

Tomé aire sin hacer ruido y me armé de valor –que no estaré al lado de nadie a menos que me sienta completamente enamorada y…bueno, con todo esto que me pasó me he permitido dudar acerca de lo que tuvimos- lo miré soltar mis manos y sentirse incómodo en el sillón –sé que eso no es justo dado que no ha sido tu culpa, pero créeme, cualquiera que estuviera en mi situación lo habría hecho de pensar que las cosas tenían que ser así, con los dos por caminos separados-

-¡Pero pudiste pensar en luchar por lo que más querías!-

-¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Pero es injusto luchar por alguien a quien amas demasiado y permitirte ser un egoísta solo para lograr que se enamore de ti igual que antes! ¡Yo no soy tan de fuerte como lo has sido tú! Sí te amaba, con todas mis ganas, pero no podía ir a visitarte porque no tenía idea de dónde demonios estabas; no sabes lo difícil que ha sido el tener que convencerme de que tú fuiste imposible para mí desde un principio. Tu padre nunca me quiso. Además, estar allí sería un impedimento para tu recuperación tan solo por el hecho de que era un punto a la izquierda para todos tus familiares-

-¡No para mí! ¡Incluso muerto yo podría quererte más que la vida misma!- cerró sus labios frustrado y fruncía el ceño, el nunca se había mostrado tan desesperado, ni mucho menos enojado.

-¿Sabes? No quiero seguir gritando así, lo l-lamento, yo pude haber hecho más, pero…no sé qué me pasó, yo no entiendo por qué no estuve allí…no lo sé…- me giré y tumbé en el sillón tratando inútilmente de secar las lágrimas que no supe que tenía hasta ese momento pues mis manos estaban temblando.  
Sentí que Sasori se paró frente a mí pero cuando quise mirar él ya estaba hincado y con sus manos acunando mi mejillas; con sus dedos retiraba cada rostro de lágrimas de una manera tan sutil que me sentí torpe a un lado de él. Nunca nos parecimos en nada.

-Trato de comprenderte pero no llores, sabes que me destrozas cuando lloras, no lo hagas- sus palabras sólo me hacían sentirme más culpable de lo que yo misma me hice sentir pero atraganté unas inmensas ganas de sollozar –Te amo- soltó sin más y sentí un escalofrío recorriendo toda mi espina.

-No te asustes. Acostúmbrate. Lo voy a sentir siempre y te lo voy a recordar siempre, aunque tengas intenciones de estar soltera, o aunque ya no me quieras ver porque soy un completo estúpido o inclusive si te llegas a enamorar de alguien. Yo te amo Sakura Haruno- no pude sonreírle por más que me obligaba a mí misma y él se sentó a un lado mío tomando mi mano –disculpa si soy tan atrevido, pero en verdad necesitaba decírtelo. Para mí es como si nada hubiera cambiado- volví a golpearme mentalmente por olvidar a cada momento que él era el único que merecía explicaciones y con mis brazos rodee su cuello, quedando cerca de su mejilla tibia y de un color carmesí.

-No eres un estúpido- le reprendí en voz baja y el rió un poco –Somos dos pobres estúpidos- retrocedí mi cabeza para mirarle, sentía su respiración en mis labios y el mantenía esa sonrisa descolocadora.

-AHHMMM MHHHMMM- escuchamos detrás de mí y recordé que había dejado a Ino sola en el piso de arriba, traté de ponerme de pie lo más pronto posible pero el color tomate en mi rostro era evidente, tanto que Ino no podía evitar sonreír maquiavélicamente –Ohh, Sasori, pensé que habías sido borrado de la faz de la tierra, es un gusto que estés de vuelta-

-Creo que tenías razón Sakura, nada ni nadie ha cambiado, siempre tan cordial Ino- me eché a reír y Sasori se dejó abrazar por Ino, ellos se llevaban de una manera tan extrañamente bien que nunca comprendí porqué se peleaban a cada rato.

-Sakura, ¿me ayudas con el cierre? Es que fui al baño y ya sabes, problemitas técnicos, jeje- se dio la vuelta y le ayudé a cerrar el cierre, que se encontraba por fortuna a mitad de la espalda –bueno, me termino de arreglar y ya bajo- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-No necesitas maquillaje, las ojeras te dan un toque moderno, como de…

-JAJA ¡QUE GRACIOSO SASORI!- gritó desde arriba y él volvió a fijar su vista en mí.

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir- dimos unos pasos a la entrada, abrí la puerta y se dio media vuelta pensando en algo –Sakura, ¿te puedo atormentar con otra pregunta? Me siento obligado a hacértela- asentí curiosa y suspiró antes de hablar -¿Qué es lo que somos tu y yo?- _gracias, ahora sí me ha dado migraña pequeño idiota._

-Jejeje. Je. En serio esperas que te lo diga ahora ¿no?-

-Absolutamente-

-Pues, honestamente en un principio yo pensaba que todo sería igual que antes, es decir, tú y yo, juntos…-

-Novios-

-Exacto-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero, pues yo pienso que ahora que he razonado lo que pasó ayer y lo que platicamos hoy, esto… quiero decir que no me parece justo que volvamos a como estábamos antes si yo no tengo la seguridad…de…estar contigo-

Volteó por un momento hacia la calle y le regaló un inmenso suspiro al aire.

-Está bien. Haré algo que no tenía planeado. Tu y yo seguimos teniendo algo inconcluso, ¿lo sientes no?-

Asentí.

-Me gustaría que nos frecuentáramos, no sé muy bien dónde vives en Tokio, pero dame tu número por si acaso planeo algo pronto-

Sacó de su chaqueta negra un celular touch y presionó algunos números mientras yo le dictaba.

-Así que, ahora sí, eso es todo-

Asentí de nuevo y al parecer, ninguno de los dos quería retirarse.

-Nos vemos cerezo- se acercó y me besó la frente, me dio una sonrisa y caminó hacia un Audi plateado estacionado detrás de mi simple Nissan. Me recordó al lujoso carro de Sasuke, siempre tan bien cuidado. Alzó una mano en modo de despedida y le regresé el gesto abrazándome por una brisa acogedora que rosó mis brazos. Me quedé allí, parada, sintiendo el frescor de la noche y atesorando el silencio que irónicamente, se escuchaba en la calle.

BEEEEEP

Me exalté a causa de un claxon que sonó justo en medio de mi ensoñación y el causante del ruido se estacionó con una gracia y facilidad imponente justo frente a mí, los vidrios estaban polarizados por lo que no pude ver hasta que el copiloto bajó de la camioneta Mercedes Benz blanca que por cierto, me era muy conocida.

-Hola bonita- un exaltado Naruto me estrechó en sus brazos tal y como mi madre solía hacerlo pero con el doble de fuerza.

-Ah…hola Naruto, em, nos acabamos de ver hace un rato, ¿por qué tanta efusividad?- le pregunté una vez que me dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

Encogió los hombros y dejó brillar su aperlada y brillante dentadura.

-Discúlpalo- dijo una voz que se acercaba desde el otro lado de la camioneta –el tiende a ser muy empalagoso. Te ves muy bien-

-Hola Sasuke- le dirigí una sonrisa inevitable y mis mejillas ardían, él se limitó a su ya familiar sonrisa de lado izquierdo.

-¿Yo empalagoso? Si más no recuerdo es a ti al que no le gusta recibir cariños, seño cubito-de-hielo- Naruto hacía unos pucheros iguales a los de un niño de preescolar, pero a mí no me molestaba, era algo particular en él.

-Tsk- chisteó Sasuke y Naruto volvió su vista a mí.

-¿Están listas chicas? Su carruaje espera-

-Ahm, sí Ino est…

-¿Carruaje? Es una maldita minivan dobe, debiste haber traído el Mercedes gris-

-¡¿MINIVAN?!- reaccionó el rubio ofendido y entrecerrando los ojos -¡ES UNA MERCEDES MI 350 4X4! Y POR CIERTO ES LA MISMA MARCA QUE MI CARRO, TEME-

-La marca no hace la diferencia, si no los gustos de viejita solterona que tienes-

-Oigan chicos yo…

-¡GUSTOS DE VIEJITA! ¡Se llama COMODIDAD! ¡En tus carros apenas caben cuatro personas!-

Oh vaya, ¿tantos carros? -Ehhehm. Si quier…

-¡Y para qué quisiera llevar a más! Con un baka como tú es suficiente, sobra y hasta incomoda de ver-

-¡TARADO!-

-RETRASADO-

-¡LELO¡-

-RETRASADO-

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-

-USURATONKACHI-

-Oigan, este…

-TEME-

-DOBE-

-TEME-

-¡DOBE!-

-¡CUBO!-

-¡ANIMAL!-

-¡GAAAAAAAYYY!-

-¡YA BASTA!- Grité a medio pulmón dado que la situación me lo pedía –¡Vaya que ustedes están peor que cuando dos mujeres se agarran a decirse babosadas en medio de la escuela! ¿Siempre son así?- Los dos se miraban como si nada hubiera pasado y sólo Naruto sonreía, mientras que el azabache mantenía una actitud imperturbable y serena.

-Sep- asentía el rubio y yo tenía una gota inmensa al purísimo estilo manga en mi cabeza.

-…voy por Ino…- avisé entrando a la casa y gritándole a Ino. Bajó más rápido de lo esperado y me pasó el bolso que había dejado en mi habitación; -MADREEE YA ME VOY- le grité como acostumbraba a mi madre y me contestó de la misma forma, lo más seguro era que estuviera viendo su novela. Ino saludó a ambos con su singular beso en la mejilla y cerré la puerta con seguro detrás de mí, metiendo las llaves en el pequeño bolso color negro.

-Adelante- me sujetó la puerta el emocionado chico y me senté junto a mi amiga.

-Naruto, si la camioneta es tuya ¿por qué dejas que Sasuke conduzca? ¿no estabas enojado?- le pregunté recordando la graciosa disputa de hacía dos minutos atrás. Volteó a verme con cara de dolido y haciendo otro de esos adorables pucheros.

-Y lo estoy. A Sasuke –mencionó entrecerrando acusadoramente sus ojos hacia el que ya estaba manejando –no le gusta que yo conduzca cuando subimos a otras personas que no sean nosotros, dice que soy muy brusco-

-Y lo eres-

-Neeee. Nunca he tenido un accidente en mi vida, y eso que solía conducir los coches de mi padre cuando tenía trece años- _¡TRECE! ¡Oh por Dios, a esa edad las lentas de Ino y yo apenas si sabíamos andar en bici!_

-A dónde nos llevan- preguntó Ino cuando Sasuke giró el volante hacia la izquierda, justo en la costa.

-Nuestras familias suelen frecuentar el restaurante de un club privado cerca del mar, es al aire libre y los empleados son muy acogedores- respondió Sasuke.

Ino y yo guardamos silencio mientras Naruto le comentaba a Sasuke algo acerca de la última compra de un videojuego que hizo en E-bay y diez minutos después ya estábamos bajando de la camioneta con ayuda de los "caballeros" (cortesía de Ino). Tenía que aceptarlo. Podían ser muy inmaduros de repente, pero tenían los ademanes que deberían tener todos los hombres.

Un joven de chaleco rojo elegante se acercó y Sasuke le entregó las llaves. Rodeamos la usual y altísima entrada al club y vi el increíble y aluzado restaurante caribeño de mariscos; por dentro no se veía como me lo imaginaba, las personas iban vestidas casi igual que nosotros en vez de llevar increíbles vestidos (lo sé, tonterías que me imagino gracias a las novelas de mi mama) y nos seguimos adentrando hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal. Cuando la pasamos nos quedamos boquiabiertas; una espectacular vista hacia el tranquilo mar de un poco más de cien metros de distancia, el piso de madera café claro que terminaba no muy lejos de la última mesa redonda del lugar, había unas ocho mesas más como esa decoradas con un limpio mantel aperlado y cuatro sillas del mismo color del piso acomodadas en cada una. Una linda vela acompañaba el centro de las mesas y un enorme candelabro que colgaba de algún tipo de hilos le daba el toque de luz que le faltaba, además era inevitable no subir la vista hacia la enorme luna que se deslumbraba sobre el mar.

Tomamos asiento y escogimos cocteles del menú, además de un postre de frutas que Naruto insistió que probáramos.

-Este lugar es precioso, gracias por la invitación-

-De nada Ino, es bueno que hayan aceptado venir, nunca solemos traer a nadie pero esta vez pensé que sería bueno traer a nuevos amigos por aquí-

Nos trajeron muy pronto la comida y comenzamos a degustar el platillo afrodisíaco, nunca, tengo que decirlo, nunca había probado un marisco tan sabroso en mi vida, y eso que yo vivía allí en Ryuma.

-¿Y a qué se dedican tus padres Ino?- preguntó Naruto tratando de entablar conversación.

-Oh, están divorciados. Mi madre tiene su propio salón de estilismo aquí en Ryuma y mi padre trabaja en Tokio en un despacho de abogados para un tal Hugyo… o Hugan- Naruto se atragantó con su comida y tosió un par de veces.

-¿No querrás decir Hyuga?-

-¡Ándale! Ése mero- Sasuke dio una risa burlona y pude jurar que el rubio casi CASI se ruboriza-

-¿Lo conocen?- pregunté.

-Es el padre de Hinata- dijo Sasuke tomando un sorbo de su vino –El suegro del dobe-

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-

Casi boto mi trago por la nariz e Ino parecía divertida por la reacción tan torpe Y más que obvia de Naruto.

-No es necesario tanta modestia dobe. No eres un excelente flirteador con ninguna chica, pero a ella la atrapaste desde la primera vez que la conocimos en la secundaria y ahora has caído todito a sus pies, si ella solo fuera capaz de ver eso…

-¡Que n-no me gusta! Ella es una muy buena amiga-

-Y simpática, y risueña, y linda, y encantadora y sus ojos grises como las nubes de otoño reflejan tu mirada resplandecientemente…

-¿QUÉ-HAS-DICHO? ¡HAS LEÍDO MI DIARIO! ESTUPIDO BAKA!-

-Tienes suerte- le reprendió Sasuke jalando una de sus orejas fuertemente –de que no haya absolutamente nadie aquí afuera escuchando tu escándalo y nos corra- lo soltó y el susodicho se sobó la oreja roja –aparte, yo ni siquiera sabía que tenías un aburrido diario, tú en cambio siempre lees el mío; hablaste solo en la noche y de más cosas de las que te imaginas-

Se sonrojó visiblemente y bajó la vista apenado.

-Sasuke tiene razón- dijo Ino tratando de consolarlo dándole palmaditas en la espalda –Hinata es muy bonita, y ustedes harían muy linda pareja- Naruto alzó la vista y la rubia le guiñó un ojo en señal de cómplice –además, creo que tú le gustas-

La cara del pobre enamorado estalló en varios colores y Sasuke y yo nos soltamos a reír. Ahora lo entendía. Ambos se gustaban, pero se parecían tanto que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido antes a declararse. Eso, eso era amor inocente, me imaginé en una situación similar y súper romántica pero la idea desapareció de repente instintivamente, intuía como adolescente-corta-venas que mi ´futuro ni siquiera se le acercaba a una vida llena de flores y peluches de San Valentín.

Platicamos hasta terminar el postre y Naruto pagó la cuenta antes de que Sasuke dijera pío. Regresamos a la camioneta y en el camino, Ino y yo tratamos de persuadir al Uzumaki de todas formas posibles para que se le acercara a Hinata, pero éste parecía como si ya estuviera siendo rechazado por semejante ángel que tenía enfrente.

Nos dejaron hasta la puerta y subieron a la Mercedes. Esperé a que arrancaran pero discutían pacíficamente algo y sin esperarlo, el ojinegro bajó en mi dirección.

-Se me olvidaba, ayer en la feria antes de irnos me encontré a tu amigo Sai-

_Oh…por…Dios, me olvidé por completo de él…_

-Hablamos un poco- parecía recordar un tanto incómodo –y me dijo que no quería molestarte pues estabas hablando con el otro tipo pelirrojo…

-Sasori-

-Él. Lamento no decírtelo antes, lo recordé hasta ahora y sería bueno que lo localizaras-

-Oh, rayos, no tengo su número- me llevé una mano a la sien.

-Pues será hasta el martes en la escuela- se dio la vuelta y alzó una mano en señal de despedida –regresen a Tokio con cuidado- Subió y arrancó la camioneta. Yo me adentré en la casa quitándome los flats y subiendo perezosamente las escaleras.

_Pobre Sai, siempre le quedo mal._

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

_-¡I WANNA SCREAM, AND SHOUT, AND LET IT AAAALL OUT! ¡AND SCREAM, AND SHOUT, AND LET IT OOUUT! _¡Canta conmigo frentona! _¡WE SAYING OHHHHH WE OHHHH, WE OH, WE OH!.._

La cuestión era que Ino no cantaba. Ella mugía. O bramaba. ¿Aullaba?...No sé qué tipo de ruidos hacia cuando se la creía de cantante pero no era agradable de oír. Pero yo estaba tan acostumbrada que sólo le seguía la corriente y gritaba junto con ella a todo pulmón. Ya qué. De todas formas la carretera a Tokio estaba muy sola por las tardes.

_-¡YOU ARE NOW, NOW ROCKING WITH! ¡WILL. AND BRITNEY BIIIIIIICCHHTTTT!-_

Ambas soltábamos puños y gritos de antro al aire y reíamos como tontas cuando nos mirábamos por el espejo. Así nos fuimos todo el recorrido. Inclusive me llamé a mi misma loca cuando terminamos de llorar y cantar _Vienna, _de Billy Joel. Cuando por fin estábamos en la ciudad Ino estaba dormitando en el asiento; el reloj daba apenas las 7:02 y yo también resentía el cansancio tratando de abrir lo más que podía mis ojos. La dejé en su apartamento y después pude llegar al mío, aunque bueno, tardé más de lo que siempre pues iba a unos lentos veinte kilómetros por hora.

Me duché y me arropé con mi piyama de Minnie Mouse; me cepille los dientes y me tumbé en la cama sin saber de nada. Ni siquiera me pude levantar para revisar si la alarma del celular-terodáctilo estaba correctamente activada.

.

.

A lo lejos escuchaba un timbre que me era conocido, me tapé los oídos y seguí durmiendo. No soñaba con él. Extrañamente, soñaba con Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno, trato de actualizar cada dos semanas para que así sean dos capis x mes, pero como les contaba es TOTALMENTE difícil. Acepto sus reviews, me esfuerzo mucho por esta historia YA HASTA LE AGARRE CARIÑO! Gracias por leer!

Hasta la próxima!

**Atte.**

**_MyBquest_**


End file.
